Lost Soul
by uhhh. . . . I have no name
Summary: Three souls wander into Middle Earth for a hard reality check in life. Yes, Mary Sue-ish. M for suggestive content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents, Matt, and Bill.

Author's Note: Starting all over again. I've had it on my to do list since… well forever. And now I'm getting to it. Blame TangoNova. Hey, if she can come back, so can I!

Chapter 1

Three lost souls in a barren waste land.

Three lost souls waiting for life in the most eventful age of their time.

Three lost souls wasting the most precious gift of all.

Life.

Nicole sat in her tiny windowsill, looking out into the campus. She was supposed to be at her biology class right now, but as usual, she skipped.

"Guess I'll just fail and take it over again," she said, stretching her arms. Nicole was fortunate. Her dad was on the board of directors of her college, and also the CEO of his own law firm. Money wasn't a problem, and neither was getting expelled. She and her friends had the easy life; watching the poor, working ants struggle while they basked in the sun and their music.

Susan, her roommate and best friend, was currently practicing her bass guitar in her desk chair. Susan had a similar outtake on life. Her father was another one on the board of directors and prestigious doctor at the local hospital. Susan, unlike her father, wasn't as concerned about her pre-med major as she should be. She was more concerned about her pride and her bass.

Nicole looked down and saw Jake approaching their dorm. Jake was her cousin and son of the president of the college. His father expected so much out of him. So far Jake had given him two DUIs, assault, and battery. It was a nice start for a pre-law major. No one knew why Jake was like that, but Nicole and Susan loved him none the less.

Jake came into the room without saying a word and plopped himself on Nicole's bed. Nicole simply said hello by looking his way, and turned back to looking out at the campus.

Their parents were best friends since college, so it was only natural that their children became friends. However, unlike their parents, they were outcasts. They didn't rush, they didn't join any clubs or sports, and they didn't even participate in class.

Dressed in nothing but black 24/7, they only had each other and their music. During middle school, they had formed a band named "Virgin Sacrifices." Nicole was guitar and vocals, Susan, bass, and Jake, drums.

"So when's practice?" asked Susan without looking up from her bass.

"Gig's Saturday, so not till Friday," Nicole simply put, not taking her eyes off the frat boys playing Frisbee. She slowly rose from her seat, stretching like a cat after a nap. Both girls were about 5' 4'' with lean bodies. Nicole had long brown hair that reached her butt that was braided into a million braids. It was a tad oily and stiff since she didn't bathe often, but she didn't stink and at least her skin was always clean. She was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants, her traditional outfit.

Susan had blonde hair that reached her chin, but she had bleached it so much that it was more white than blonde. In contrast to her hair, she wore tons of dark eye make-up that gave her raccoon eyes. Her trade marks were chains and zippers. Wearing a black skirt that was loaded with zippers, black knee boots with silver buckles, and a t-shirt draped in chains, Susan looked like a chained linked fence.

Jake was like Nicole, minus the whole girl thing. He wore just a simple black t-shirt and black cargo pants with skater sneakers. Jake was very fit compared to most his age, and knew how to throw a mighty punch. He had short, black hair that was spiked with his own oil. The group in general wasn't big on personal hygiene.

"I'm going to get something to drink, yall want anything?" Nicole asked, slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Yeah, get me something with caffeine," said Susan, tuning her bass for the fifth time.

"Decaf latte. Got it. Jake, you want anything?" Jake had never spoken much, not even to his best friends. Nicole walked up to her bed and looked him in the face.

"You wanna coke?" Jake looked up from his book and shook his head. Nicole nodded and grabbed her wallet and keys.

As she walked across the campus grounds, Nicole began to run possible new lyrics through her head. In the group, she wrote the lyrics, Susan wrote the music, and Jake kept the tempo. It was a fairly organized system, which allowed corporation and balance. The last time any of them had a fight with each other was in third grade when Susan stole Nicole's bike.

They never treaded into each other's personal space, but it wasn't like they had anything to hide from each other. Nicole and Susan told each other everything, from music to parents to politics to even the most spontaneous questions imaginable. Jake would put down everything, hold his friend in his arms, and listen to her bitch about the world as he wiped her tears. Who knew that a criminal could be so caring? Jake was always silent and protective, but Susan was always loud and assertive. Nicole was a blend between the two, like the spokes person of the trio.

'Black souls… no… Something about empty hearts… no…' Out of the corner of Nicole's eye, she saw one of the frat boys throw the Frisbee toward her. She turned to face him and caught the toy with ease, giving the owner a death glare. It was Matt.

Matt Thompson was the complete opposite of Nicole. He was president of his fraternity, president of SGA, captain of the football team, and not to mention star quarterback. Nicole's father and mother had often tried to set them up on dates, but Nicole would have none of it. This gave Matt incentive to mock her.

"Ah geez, now I have to get a new Frisbee. This one's covered in oil," sneered Matt as his gang of imbeciles ganged up behind him.

"Matt, what did I tell you last time? If you want a blow job, you're going to have to go to the street corner and pick up a hooker, like every other bastard in this college. So please stop trying to grab my attention with your _little_ toys," replied Nicole while shoving his Frisbee into his stomach.

Nicole turned around only to meet the rest of the fraternity glaring at her. She balled up her fists in separated her legs so that she was ready. She wasn't a fighter like Susan and Jake, but she wasn't going to let these guys touch her. _No one_ touches her.

"Ah, but babe, you know I like you the best," stated Matt in a sweet tone. He took one step towards Nicole, but was suddenly whipped around by Jake. Jake right hooked him, knocking him to the ground while the rest of Matt's frat boys ran away. Susan came out from behind Jake and pressed her foot into Matt's groin.

"What did we tell you last time, Thompson?" yelled Susan as Matt screamed like a girl. "Leave us alone. Not just a group, but as individuals as well, GOT IT?" Matt gave another yelp, and leapt up as Susan took her foot off of him.

"Ah geez, now I have to get new shoes. These are covered in an assortment of STDs."

Nicole laughed as Jake glared at Matt's retreating form.

"You okay?" asked Susan with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't touch me." Despite the makeup, Nicole could see the concern in Susan's eyes. "Susan, really, I'm fine." Susan nodded her head.

"Okay, well, after all that, now I'm hungry. Let's get some grub." Susan led the way, while Nicole walked with Jake. She gave him a soft elbow in the arm, causing him to look down. Nicole gave a quick smile, and Jake responded by ruffling her hair. They quietly walked the rest of the way, basking in the light of the setting sun. Nicole always like dusk, for dusk led to night, and night meant the stars, the moon, and the mystery of the dark.

In a land far away, another group was leaving their home by the light of the setting sun. The riders broke into a gallop as they set off to the northwest for Rivendell. The leader of the group looked to the west, watching the sun say its final goodbye. He never liked dusk, for dusk led to night, and night meant evil creatures, screams that pierced the silence, and the mystery of the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents, Matt, and Bill. I do not own the hummer (but I wish I did), The Wizard of Oz, or Deliverance.

Chapter 2

HONK HONK!

Nicole groaned as she raised her head at the absurd noise.

HOOOOOOOONK! HONK!

"I'm up, damn it!" she swore, climbing off her bed. Opening the window, Nicole looked out onto the campus to curse the bastard and his car that woke her up to hell.

"NICOLE!"

Nicole looked toward the parking lot to see Susan standing in the sun roof of a new silver Hummer.

"Look what I got!"

"How, why, and what the fuck?"

"Come down here, and I'll explain!"

Nicole shut the window, and went to her dresser. She quickly slipped on another black tank top, black jeans, socks, and her sketchers. Grabbing her keys, she ran down the steps and across the campus to Susan. As soon as Susan saw Nicole running, she got out of the car and ran to her.

"Don't run!" she commanded. Nicole stopped and placed her hands on her hips while Susan ran to her.

"I didn't mean for you to," reasoned Susan.

"I'm not going to get a heart attack running, Susan," said Nicole with annoyed look.

"Still, I don't want you to over exert yourself," she explained as she grabbed Nicole's hand, and dragged her to the car. Sure enough, it was a brand new, silver H2.

"Where did you get it? I thought your dad closed your checking account."

"Mom came back from California late last night," said Susan, leaning up against the car. "She calls me on my cell, and says 'Hi. How's it going? Are you studying hard?' When I try to answer she says, 'That's great. I bought you a Hummer as a reward. It'll be out in the parking lot tomorrow morning. See you in six months.'" Susan scoffed and crossed her arms. Her parents had ignored her since kindergarten. Nicole remembered that she would stay at her house for weeks on end, without her parents noticing. It took a call from their teacher before the parents realized where she was and came to pick her up.

Susan was officially annoyed and pissed off now because of the memories returning. She ran her hand through her stiff hair and drummed her fingers on the new paint job.

"Just once," she spat, "I would like to have a two minute conversation with them. Just once!"

"I know," whispered Nicole. Susan pushed off from the car and began to pace. She then kicked the tire in fury, and continued kicking until Nicole pulled her away in a hug. Susan sniffed and wiped her tears as she let go.

"Let's get drunk and trash the car, huh?" Susan offered. Nicole laughed.

"Are you kidding? Jake is going to want to test drive it, then trash it." Both girls laughed as they walked to the boys' dorm.

KNOCK KNOCK

A stressed looking boy with blood shot eyes opened the door to Jake's dorm.

"Hi Bill!" said Susan in her perky voice. Once Bill recognized Susan, he slammed back into the door. Bill was Jake's roommate, and one of the smartest people on campus. However, he was also the most paranoid. He was paranoid of germs, bad grades, bullies, severe weather, confrontations, and most of all, Susan. The president paired him with Jake in hopes he would straighten him out. Of course it didn't work.

But that's not why he was scared of Susan. They were lab partners for their Chemistry class, and when Bill bugged Susan constantly about doing her share of the work, she kneed him in the groin in the middle of the campus, and burnt his books in the nearest trash can. Needless to say, they don't talk much anymore.

Without taking his eyes off her, he slowly backed into his room and hide behind the door. Jake looked up from his book, and then stood to grab his jacket.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Nicole. Jake handed her the book.

"Oh! Dracula!" she said in an accent. The girls began to make hissing noises and pretended that they were going to bite each other as they crossed the campus.

"JAKE!" barked a voice from across the lawn. Jake looked up and saw his dad, the president, coming toward them at a fast pace. Jake sighed and stepped out in front of the girls.

"What do you think your doing?" his father asked.

"We were just going to go for a ride in Susan's new car, President Howard," answered Nicole while Susan jingled the keys for him to see.

"I didn't ask you, Nicole. I'm trying to talk to my son."

Jake balled his fists and glared at his father, but didn't say anything.

"I heard you skipped class again yesterday, and missed the meeting with your guidance counselor. Why do you do this to me? Why do you insist on embarrassing me in front of my colleagues?"

Jake just stared at his father's face.

"You will be graduating with your class, no exceptions! If I have to, I'll put you in the summer semester. I will not have a failure as a son, Jake. Do you understand?"

Jake nodded and continued to hold his father's gaze.

"I'm glad your mother isn't here. She would have been ashamed." Jake's father turned on his heel and strode away, leaving a raging son. Once he was out of sight and sound, Jake picked up the nearest trash can and threw it across the lawn, spilling trash everywhere.

Jake's dad was the complete opposite of Susan's parents. Instead of never talking to Jake, all he did was criticize him. Jake learned at a young age that to talk back was to receive pain. It finally got to the point where Jake couldn't take it anymore.

During lunch in middle school, a boy began to tease him for dropping his lunch on the cafeteria floor. Jake snapped and began to punch the kid until finally five teachers pulled him off the broken boy. The boy suffered five broken ribs, a broken arm, and several severe bruises, while Jake served a week in Juvenile detention hall. Nicole had never been so scared in her life. She had a front row seat to the boy she had grown to love, the most caring boy in the world, almost beat another boy to death.

Jake's mother, Lara, on the other hand, was an angel sent from God. She was the kindest person Nicole, Susan, and Jake ever knew. Nicole had very few memories of her, but her favorite was when Lara made a tent in the family room of her house, and all four of them camped out. Little did they know that Lara was diagnosed with Leukemia right after they were born. She died when they were only six.

Nicole was brought back to the present when Jake snatched the keys out of Susan's hand, and marched to the car. Susan and Nicole exchanged a glance, and quickly followed him. As Susan and Nicole got in the car, Jake started the engine.

"Jake, what they hell are you doing?" Susan asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"We're going for a ride," he muttered, and pulled out of the parking space.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked from the middle seat. Jake ignored her and sped out of the parking lot, heading west.

"Jake, pull over. This isn't funny," pleaded Susan.

"I'm not laughing," responded Jake in a calm tone.

"Please Jake, let one of us drive," begged Nicole.

"NO!" he yelled, and made a sharp left through a red light, causing four other cars to swerve.

Jake was heading into the rural area of town. They drove for three hours with no break. Nicole and Susan had given up on persuading Jake, so Susan starred out of window at the cattle farms and corn fields. Nicole began to look around the car. She noticed that her guitar, Susan's bass, and Jake's trap set were in the back.

"Hey, Susan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is our equipment in the back?"

"Oh, I thought we could drive to the warehouse and practice a bit, but I don't think that's going to happen now," she said, giving Jake a death glare. Jake's eyes had not averted from the road, and his posture had not relaxed.

"Jake," said Nicole softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's stop."

"Jake, come on, I'm hungry!" whined Susan. "We haven't eaten since last night!" Jake glanced at the both quickly, and then sighed. None of them had seen a gas station or exit sign for miles, so Jake turned into the nearest road, hoping it was an exit. The road continued on for another 15 minutes until it turned into a dirt road. Jake stopped the car.

"If I hear 'Dueling Banjos,'" said Susan, pointing at Jake, "You're the first to die."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" sighed Nicole.

"We can't turn this big ass car around," reasoned Susan. "The road is sided with wooden fences and it's too narrow!"

"What if Jake backs out the entire way?"

"He's going to mess up and scratch the side on the fence." It was now Jake's turn to give Susan a death glare.

"Then let's just continue on," said Nicole. "Maybe there's a clearing up ahead that we can turn around in." Jake drove the car forward, and the continued to drive another two hours. The fence finally disappeared, but now the car began to sputter.

"What now?" yelled Susan.

"The car is out of gas," sighed Jake as he hit his head on the steering wheel. Nicole leaned back in her seat while Susan began to scream at Jake.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BRING US OUT HERE FOR?"

"Susan, stop yelling at him," said Nicole. Susan became so frustrated that she slammed the car door as she got out, shaking the entire Hummer. She was soon followed by both Nicole and Jake.

Nicole began to scan the landscape. It was nothing but hills and rocks as far as she could see. She noticed that they all seemed to slope down, and at the bottom of the valley was a river.

"There's no river in this county," she muttered. She began to shiver as the wind blew.

"Why is it so cold?" yelled Susan as she hugged herself. "It's April for Christ's sake!"

"You guys, we're next to a river," Nicole yelled as the wind blew her hair in her face.

"What?" yelled Susan as she and Jake approached Nicole.

"Look," she pointed out. "Do you know what river that is? Let's go check it out."

"Dorothy, honey," said Susan. "We're not in Kansas anymore, so we shouldn't wander around. Let's just get back in the car and wait for someone to pass by."

"Who, Susan? We haven't seen a car or a person for hours! We have a better chance of finding food and heat if we leave the car."

"I'm not leaving the car and the equipment!"

"Then will take the guitars, but the rest has to stay!" Susan looked at Jake, who nodded, and then looked to the car.

"Fine!" The girls went back and grabbed their guitars. There was no way Jake could carry the entire drum set, so he just grabbed his sticks. They strapped the guitars to their backs, and made their way down the hill. Susan and Nicole huddled together to keep warm, while Jake flipped up his collar and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The skies were growing dark and the air colder. Nicole felt her heart contract in her chest, and grimaced. Susan saw this, and began to panic.

"Oh! I knew we shouldn't have left the car!" she whined. "You're getting sick!" Jake immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nicole.

"I'm fine, really I am," she lied. Nicole could feel her chest getting colder. Breathing was getting harder, and her vision was blurry.

"We have to cross," she struggled to say. Why she felt they had to cross the river, Nicole didn't know. A certain sense purpose filled her, like when on stage as she led their band.

"Oh, no we're not. Especially not you! The water is too cold."

"We don't have a choice Susan, we have to—" Nicole collapsed and fell back into Jake's arms. As he laid her down and tried to warm her arms, Susan began to scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE! HELP!"

"It's going to be okay," whispered Jake. "It's going to be okay. Oh, Nicole, I'm so sorry. You'll be fine. It's going to be okay."

Nicole felt herself fall unconscious. She heard the beat of horse hooves, the muttering of a strange language, Susan's screams, and strong arms lifting her up.

"Avo 'osto. Gerich faer vara, hiril nin. Estelio nin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Lara, President Howard, Tom Daniels, Fred Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill.

Chapter 3

Nicole slowly opened her eyes to an ivory ceiling. She blinked a couple of times until the intricate carvings came into view. She was in a soft bed with white, silk sheets that felt like a warm summer breeze on her skin. The sun's beams were flowing into the room, giving it a warm glow. Beautiful wooden statues and furniture decorated the area, giving it the most natural feeling, like she was in the woods.

The sound of soft crying came to her ears, and she looked up. Susan was at the end of Nicole's bed, crying into her hands. She wore a dark green…. gown? Nicole rubbed her eyes. Susan was wearing a gown!

"Hell must have frozen over," said Nicole. Susan jerked her head up.

"You're okay!" she yelled, and launched into Nicole's arms. Nicole hugged her friend, but then released her to look at her face.

"Susan, what's going on? Where are we? And what the hell happened last night?"

Susan got of the bed and sat back down in her chair, wiping her eyes. "Remember when those really popular movies came out? About the strange little creatures trying to destroy this piece of jewelry? And you asked if we should go see them, and I said no cause they looked really stupid?"

Nicole slowly nodded her head.

"I was wrong," mumbled Susan, bowing her head. "We should have seen them."

"Susan," said Nicole slowly, "Where are we?"

"Rivendell, apparently."

Nicole fell back into her pillow. "What day is it?"

"October the 24th. 8 o'clock in the morning," Susan sighed.

"We're… in… the story?"

Susan paused and looked out the window. "Yep."

Nicole sat up and buried her face in her hands.

"And you wanna know what the worse part is?" asked Susan. Nicole just groaned.

"I think midget tried to hit on me."

"You didn't beat him up, did you?" Nicole muttered into her hands, but Susan understood.

"Well, there were three. The other two looked like they would have killed me."

Nicole sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. It was that point that she realized she was still wearing her clothes. "So… what happened last night?"

Susan sighed and began to recall the events…

Jake sat by the riverbank with the unconscious Nicole in his arms as three riders on white horses approached them. Susan began to back away in shock as Jake tried to cover Nicole.

"Man le?" the leader shouted at them on top of his horse.

"What?" Susan whimpered.

"Pedich i lam edhellen?" he shouted again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Susan screamed, scarring the horses. The leader glanced at Nicole's limp form and dismounted the horse. The others followed his actions and approached Susan, while the leader kneeled next to Jake and Nicole.

"I am Erestor," the person who approached Susan said, "Chief Counselor of the House of Elrond of Rivendell. That is Glorfindel." Erestor pointed to the person now checking Nicole's pulse at her neck. "You are at the boarders of our country, what is your business?" Susan was so stunned by Erestor's present, that she could barely find her voice.

"We were lost, and Nicole got sick," she whispered. "Please help us!"

"What is your name, my lady?"

"Susan."

"And who is your father?"

"Tom Daniels… did you just call me your lady?" questioned Susan, finally regaining her courage. Glorfindel said something to Erestor in a strange language, and he responded. Erestor turned back to Susan.

"We must take your friend back to our healers. If we don't, she will surely fade." Susan could only nod and stare at the ground. As Erestor turned around, Susan grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean 'fade'?" she asked in panic. Erestor grabbed Susan's arm and dragged her to his horse. His grip was so strong that Susan didn't dare to struggle.

"What do you mean 'fade'?" she asked again.

Glorfindel picked up Nicole with ease, much to Jake's protests, and whispered something in her ear. He mounted his horse and rode off with Erestor and Susan, while the other rider had to knock Jake out to keep him from fighting. Susan was surprised that he did it with such ease and lifted Jake onto the horse as if he was nothing. Jake was a hard man to beat and lift.

They rode until the entered a stone archway. Susan guessed it was near midnight, and was surprised that when they entered, the people walked around as if it were day.

They came into a courtyard of beautiful plants and stone statues. Two more people came to Glorfindel and Nicole with a stretcher, and carried Nicole into one of the many buildings.

"Where are you taking her?" she yelled, struggling to get off the horse. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" Erestor fought with Susan, until she grew tired and began to sob.

"Calm yourself," a stern voice said. Susan whipped her head to the left and saw a tall man with long brown hair, wearing a silver circlet and regal robes. Next to him was a beautiful woman wearing a pale lavender dress. She also had long brown hair, but with pearls and ribbons braided in.

Susan stopped crying, and dismounted with the help of Erestor. With a kind arm, he led Susan to the two people waiting for her. Few words were exchange between Erestor and the man, three that Susan recognized as her name and her father's.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Susan, daughter of Tom Daniels," the man said with open arms. "I am Lord Elrond, and this is my daughter Arwen Undomiel." Susan was calmed by their presences, and didn't feel threaten like she usually did with new people.

"It's… nice to meet you both," she said hesitantly. Susan shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Where are you taking Nicole?"

"Nicole will be fine. She has been sent to our healing quarters." Susan's attention was caught by a faint light and bit of smoke out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the left and saw a man leaning against a stone pillar, dressed in black and smoking a long pipe.

"Do not worry about Strider," commented Elrond. "He is merely intrigued by your clothes, which I must say are very bold." Susan turned back to Elrond and gave him a death glare.

"Look buddy, I will wear whatever I want, that's no concern of yours. I want to know where I am, how long it will take for Nicole to heal, and how I get back home!"

Elrond's posture straightened even more and his face froze into a stern glare. "You will not demand such things so rudely. All your questions will be answered. But know this. I am master of this land, and you will respect me. And you will follow our laws of conduct, do you understand?" Never in a million years had anyone talked to Susan like that.

'So this is what a parent is like,' she thought to herself. She simply nodded her head and bowed it to the ground. Elrond's face became warm and welcoming again.

"I bid you goodnight then, Lady Susan. Arwen will lead you to your chamber." With that, Elrond left, followed by Glorfindel and Erestor. Susan looked back to the stone pillar to find Strider gone as well.

"Come," Arwen spoke, "You must be tired." Arwen led her through many halls. Susan noticed the dead leaves in the open hallways and they walked silently. _It can't be fall…_

"What day is it?" Susan asked.

"October the 24th, and it's nearly past midnight," she replied in a sweet voice. They finally came to what Susan assumed was her room. Arwen opened the door and showed her the room. It was ivory and beautifully designed, but small. Susan didn't care though; she just wanted sleep.

"This is your room. Nicole is across from you, and your escort is next to her."

Susan nodded and smiled politely at Arwen.

"Do not fear for your friends. They will be fine in the morning."

Susan smiled again and wiped a tear away. Arwen put a soft hand on her shoulder and walked down the hallway.

The blond girl laid in her bed, dressed in the nightgown they provided. Even though she wanted sleep, she could not find it, for her head was running over everything that just happened.

'Strider… Elrond… Arwen… Rivendell… Why do they sound so familiar?' Then it dawned on her. She shot up in bed.

'That movie! Oh what was it called? There were three of them and were based off of books!' She began to hit her head in a near by pillow. They weren't in United States anymore; they weren't even on planet Earth anymore! They were in some strange land filled with pretty blonde boys, and midgets! Susan collapsed back into her pillow, and with some tears, fell into a deep sleep.

Nicole sat in amazement as Susan finished her story.

"And that's what happened."

Nicole sighed and began to rub her head. "Do you know if Jake ever read the books?"

"Why would he?" asked Susan.

"Cause he likes to read!"

"But he only reads about vampires, and werewolves, and freakish monsters that come to life!"

"No, I haven't read them."

Nicole and Susan looked to the doorway and saw Jake standing there. He wore a white baggy shirt and black… leggings?

"Where the hell did you get those?" asked Nicole.

"They were laid out for me." Jake walked over and embraced Nicole. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I should have never driven so far. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Nicole whispered back, rubbing his arm. "I'm okay. I feel much better."

"Do you really?" asked Susan.

Nicole looked at Susan and nodded her head. "Yeah, I do."

Jake moved to sit next Nicole, and Susan sat on her other side. Nicole grabbed Susan left hand and placed her left on Jake's knee, while Jake massaged the back of Susan's neck. The girls titled their heads so they touched and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know," Nicole answered.

A few minutes later, a woman came into Nicole's room. "Lord Elrond would like to speak with all of you. Please dress and follow me."

Jake and the woman left the room, while Susan helped Nicole get into a white and silver dress. Nicole loved the feel of it. It was so light, but she felt so warm, even as the cold autumn wind blew leaves into her room. She moved to the washbasin and quickly cleaned her face.

She looked up into the mirror to see that her hair was still considered gnarly and nasty by some, but she liked it this way. She pinned it back with a sliver comb to get it out of her eyes, and smiled at her reflection. Her dark brown hair and dark eyes were a nice contrast to the white and silver dress she wore. Susan had also kept her hair the same way: starched and bleached. Her dark green dress matched her green eyes.

'I wondered if they planned that…' thought Susan.

Nicole and Susan walked through the hallways until the spotted two really short men smoking and eating on a bench.

"Those are the ones that tried to hit on me!" Susan pointed out.

Nicole laughed. "They must like tall women."

"That's not funny," Susan scoffed. They finally came to Elrond's study, and Nicole softly knocked on the door.

"Enter, please."

She carefully opened the heavy oak door, and walked in to find Elrond and Jake conversing quietly. The study had shelves packed with books and instruments of all kinds. The windows did not have glass like all the other windows in Rivendell, and they looked out onto the waterfall that glistened in the sunlight.

Elrond smiled and beckoned them to sit. He then looked to Nicole.

"Welcome, Lady Nicole, daughter of Fred Nox, to Rivendell of Middle Earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Lara, President Howard, Tom Daniels, Fred Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill.

Chapter 4

"Please, take a seat," said Elrond, indicating the chair next to Susan. Nicole quietly moved to her seat and sat down as Elrond began to pour four glasses of wine.

"From my discussions with Jake, you are not from this realm, correct?"

Nicole and Susan nodded as they took the glasses he offered them.

"You are from a country called America. You're names are Nicole Nox, Jake Lawson, and Susan Daniels. You came to Middle Earth by a transport called a 'car,' which no longer works, and you have no clue as to how you got here."

Nicole nodded again as Susan swallowed the entire continents of the wine glass in one gulp.

"These devices," said Elrond as he pointed to their guitars and drumsticks on a table near by, "are musical instruments and you three are musicians. You, Lady Nicole, have a heart condition which keeps you from doing any physical work or staying in severe conditions."

Nicole blushed and glared at Jake. She couldn't believe that Jake would tell a stranger that. Jake gave a small smile in apology.

'I guess we have to trust Elrond,' she thought, and smiled back.

"Now," continued Elrond, "Let me tell you of our world. This, and all the land surrounding, is Middle Earth or Arda. You are now in Rivendell or Imladris: a home to some of the last elves of Arda."

"Elves?" questioned Susan, holding out her glass for more wine.

"Yes," answered Elrond, filling her cup. "I am an elf. Glorfindel and Erestor are elves. Everyone that is here with the exception of you three, the hobbits, and Strider are elves. We have immortal lives, profound senses, and wisdom beyond imagination."

"_Well_ then," Susan muttered as she took another gulp. Elrond raised an eyebrow to her, but continued his speech.

"However we are leaving Arda. The sea is calling us home, and many elves have already left. It will not be long before we are all gone. It is also unfortunate that you have entered our world at a dark time. The One Ring has returned to the light."

"Sauron's ring?"

Elrond turned to look at Nicole with widened eyes. "How do you know of the Dark Lord?"

Nicole gave a nervous sigh and put her glass down as she began her explanation. "The reason that this place, these people, are so strange to us is that this is all a story in our world. A fictional story at that. You'll be proud to know that you're very popular back where we came from."

"And… you know our story?"

"That's just it, we've heard of it, but we don't know the end, or the beginning."

"Or the middle for that matter."

Nicole elbowed Susan at her comment. "Elrond—"

"Lord Elrond," he corrected. Nicole gave a very agitated sigh.

"_Lord_ Elrond, all we want to do is go home. That's it. If you could provide us with…. horses, I guess, we could return."

Elrond stood up and walked to his window deep in thought. After a few minutes, he turned to face them. "Is there any information you give us to help our cause?"

The three looked at each other with worried looks. Jake looked to Nicole and nodded his head. Susan just gave a shrug.

"You're having a council today, right?" asked Nicole.

"Tomorrow."

"Then we will attend your council and offer any information we have. But right after, we will be leaving, alright?"

"Very well," agreed Elrond. "And we will provide horses and any supplies you might need." At this moment, another elf entered the room, and bowed to Elrond.

"He has awoken," he said to Elrond. Elrond dismissed him with a nod.

"I must go now, but please make yourselves at home." Elrond silently left the room.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Nicole asked Susan.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to get me some more of that wine!"

For the rest of the day, Nicole and Susan walked around Rivendell. Jake had muttered something about books, and left them to fend for themselves. They found out that the midgets Susan had met earlier were hobbits of the Shire, and very kind and jolly. The two named Merry and Pippin showed them were the kitchens were, and they all sat down for a brunch.

"So you're musicians, are you?" asked Pippin.

"Yeah, you could say that," answered Nicole while Susan gave a short laugh. "Do you play anything?"

"Nope, but I have a pretty good voice, if you don't mind me saying," answered Pippin while all the while Merry was standing behind him mouthing obscenities. When Susan and Nicole started laughing, Pippin turned around to find Merry just smiling.

Nicole and Susan continued to walk through Rivendell, admiring the waterfall, conversing with many of the elves (mostly Arwen), and visiting the gardens to pick flowers. Nicole felt like she was six again, without a care in the world.

They returned to the stone courtyard that afternoon to find that many elves had congregated there.

"What's going on?" asked Nicole to Arwen, who waited in the back.

"A council is gathering," she answered, "Representatives of all races are coming in." Nicole and Susan exchanged glances and walked down to the lower level of the courtyard.

Sure enough, a rider came through on a brown thoroughbred. He was dressed in a fine tunic and had reddish, brownish hair that came to his shoulders. He carried a large shield and long sword. As he handed his reins to an elf, he glanced their way and gave a smile. Susan blushed and turned away giggling.

"What? What is it?" asked Nicole, also giggling.

"He's hot!" exclaimed Susan. They had yet another giggling fit. It was like middle school again.

Next, two dwarves bearing large axes entered the courtyard. The elves began to sneer and whisper quietly, giving the dwarves evil snares.

"Nice welcome party," Susan muttered and Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go say 'hello' to them," Susan suggested.

"But you hate strangers," said Nicole. "You hate people in general."

"Yeah, I know, but it's something about this place. I feel so… happy."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow toward her. "Happy?"

"Yeah."

"… Okay!" Nicole and Susan walked to the dwarves, when all of the sudden the thunder of hooves came toward them.

"DARO!"

Susan and Nicole quickly turned around to find a group of riders galloping toward them. Screaming, they quickly backup into a wall to avoid the leader's rearing horses. At the sudden rush of adrenaline, Nicole clutched her heart. She was becoming weaker.

"Watch where you're going, dipshit!" yelled Susan as the leader and the rest dismounted. Nicole looked up to see the concerned face of the leader. His blonde hair was like a halo surrounding his handsome face, and his eyes were bright blue and magnifying.

"Goheno nin, hiril nin," he said to Nicole, laying a hand on her shoulder. Nicole pulled her thoughts away from his beauty, and slapped away his hand. The elf stepped back in shock at her actions.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled, still clutching her heart and breathing heavily. Her heart began to contract again, and she gave a groan. Why was it hurting this much? Why was it happening so often?

"Surely you exaggerate?" he asked as his horse was taken to the stables. He tried to approach her again, but Susan stepped in front of him.

"No! You almost did, you S.O.B.! Now stay away from her!" At that moment, Nicole fell to the ground. Susan spun around and went to her side. Now all the elves were intrigued by what happened and began to crowd around Nicole.

"Back up now! Give the lass some air!"

Susan turned to see that the two dwarves, nearly half the size of the elves, had brandished their weapons and were pushing the elves away from Nicole.

"Okay, Nicole," Susan said, looking into her sweaty face, "I need you to take deep breathes. Okay breathe in… breathe out." As Nicole and Susan breathed together, the elf once again tried to approach them.

He was immediately stopped by large man who dropped all the way down from a balcony over looking the courtyard. Jake blocked the elf's view of the situation.

"You've done enough," he growled. The elf narrowed his eyes in anger. How dare this human stand in his way? He was only trying to help.

Elrond and the elves that carried Nicole off the night before ran swiftly to her. Elrond knelt next to her and looked into her eyes.

"Tulta tuolya An mauye mahtie." At the sound of his voice, Nicole's breathing evened and her heartbeat slowed.

"What did he tell her?" Susan asked the nearest healer.

"He asked her to fight," the healer simply put, as they lifted Nicole to a standing position, and helped her to her room. Elrond sighed and turned to face Susan, Jake, and the elf.

"What has happened here?"

"This guy almost killed us with his horse!" Susan yelled, pointing an offending finger at the elf.

"Susan, 'this guy' is Legolas, crowned Prince of Mirkwood."

"I don't care if he's the crowned Prince of England, he should have been more careful!"

"Lady Susan, Lord Elrond, I beg for you forgiveness…"

"You're not getting it," interrupted Susan with a death glare. "And don't call me 'Lady Susan.'"

Legolas returned the glare with equal fervor. "I assure you it was not on purpose, my _lady_."

"Why you little—"

"Lady Susan! Legolas! Enough!" Both Legolas and Susan kept their eyes locked, but discontinued their argument.

"Lady Susan," Susan rolled her eyes at the "lady" part, but didn't dare correct Elrond. "About Lady Nicole's condition, do her episodes happen often?"

"No! In fact the last time anything like that happened was in elementary school, but that was before the doctors diagnosed it. As long as she doesn't tire herself and she takes her… medicine… oh my God, her MEDICINE!" Susan pulled on her hair at the thought. Nicole didn't have her medicine! That's why she was becoming so weak. Jake realized it also, and crouched down to the ground, holding his head.

"It's all my fault," he muttered over and over and over again. Susan bent down and held him while he rocked back and forth.

"Where is her medicine?" asked Elrond.

"Back home," Susan whispered.

Elrond sighed and furrowed his brow in thought. "I will try to find a substitute. In the mean time, you must watch Nicole very closely," he said, resting a hand on Susan. She nodded and thanked him as she helped the distressed Jake up and headed toward Nicole's room.

Legolas approached Elrond with caution, as Elrond was currently in deep thought.

"Lord Elrond, who are they?"

Elrond closed his eyes as a vision came to him. When it past in the blink of the eye, he turned to Legolas and looked at him.

"They are of great importance."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill. I do not own the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz.

Chapter 5

Nicole sat in her bed, staring at the glass of water in her hand. Her heart was becoming weaker. The doctors back home told her that she could lead a normal life as long as she took her medicine. Without it, Nicole was beginning to doubt the length of her life.

The thought scared her. What if she died tonight, deep in her sleep and dreams? What if she died before she and the others ever reached home? But… did she really miss home?

Susan had come in earlier and started to rant and rave, claiming the elf almost killed Nicole. Nicole whole heartily agreed, but that didn't erase the fact that her heart was worse. She noticed that Jake simply stood in the corner and refused to come near her, even at her requests. Jake felt guilty about the whole situation, but Nicole wanted nothing more than for him to hold her.

She took a sip of her water, only to hear a noise outside on her balcony. Susan and Jake had left to bring food to her room, ordering her not to leave her bed. Hey, if she had five hours to live, damn it, she was going to live it!

Nicole threw off the covers to reveal a long, silky, thin night gown. In her bare feet, she carefully treaded over to the balcony, scanning the area for flying monkeys. This place had elves, dwarves, and wizards. It might as well have flying monkeys.

Looking out onto the land below her, her mouth curved into a smile. She had the perfect view of the waterfall. Water always calmed her.

"Lady Nicole?"

Nicole jumped a foot in the air at the voice. She spun around and saw the elf, named Legolas, standing a few feet from her.

"Jesus!" she screamed, clutching her heart. "OW!" The pain had come back. WHY THE HELL IS IT COMING BACK? Nicole slammed her fist into the railing as she tried to stand. Before she could make an attempt to the bed, Legolas swept her off her feet and carried her there.

"Put me down, you prick!" she yelled, pounding her fists into his chest with all the strength she had. Legolas gently laid her in the bed, and covered her with the sheets.

"I didn't tell you could touch me!" she yelled, pulling the covers to her chest. Her heart was still hurting. She reached for her glass on her table, but was disappointed to find it empty. Legolas also noticed this, and went to refill it by her water basin.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I did not mean to cause you pain." He brought her the water, which she took eagerly from his hand.

"Do you always have to make a scene?" she sneered as she took a sip. At this point, Legolas had had enough. He had been polite, apologetic, and now he was mad.

"Lady Nicole…"

"Just Nicole, okay?"

"Why do you and Lady Susan…"

"Susan!"

"…_Susan_ insist on not being referred to as ladies?"

Nicole glared at him, slammed her drink on the table, and stood up to his eye level. How could he be such an annoying, pompous, sexist twit?

"Or maybe you two are not ladies? Forgive me for making a wrong assumption."

"Look, you arrogant, little bastard," she yelled, stabbing him in the heart with her finger. "I wasn't the one who tried to run over anyone today, I wasn't the one who unlawfully entered another person's bedroom, and I'm not the one insulting another just because she wants to be treated as a modern equal! So I would appreciate it if you would get your sorry ass out of my room!"

Legolas looked at her flushed cheeks, and her rising chest. Something about her made him twitch.

"As you wish," he replied calmly. His ice blue eyes, pierced into Nicole's dark brown ones. He turned on his heel and walked to the balcony. Looking back at her, he gave a smirk and jumped straight up. Nicole walked out onto the balcony and looked up to see him scaling the ivy growing on the wall.

"Show off," she muttered and returned to her bed. He was just like Matt! Perfect, not bad looking, but was completely arrogant and spoiled. He thought he could do anything that blew his skirt up. She decided she now loathed him.

Jake currently loathed himself. Sitting in the library, Jake held a book in his hand, but didn't dare to read it for the fear of enjoying it. He swore that he would always protect Nicole after what her father, his uncle, did to her. He remembered the day it all began.

_It was the first spring after Lara's death. Angelina, her only sister, had succumbed to grief, and Angelina's husband, Fredrick, or just Fred, had turned bitter. Nicole was also saddened, but continued life because death was new to her. She didn't understand the meaning of it yet. At times, the house maid would find her waiting by the back door for her favorite aunt to come through, leading her cousin and best friend._

_Dark times grew over the three most prestigious houses in all of town. Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Susan's parents, had buried themselves in their work to avoid the pain of losing their best friend. Howard Lawson began to scold his already torn son to the point of breaking. However, Fred and Angelina seemed to take it better than others._

_They could be seen taking Nicole on a Sunday walk through the park, or taking her to her horseback riding lessons. They always appeared happy, and for awhile, so did Nicole. But one day that all change._

_Teachers began to notice that Nicole would tense every time they would walk by her, or hiss painfully when she took her seat. Susan noticed that she stopped using a riding crop when they went riding together. Nicole began to stay close to Jake more than ever, especially when her parents were around, but he couldn't touch her, or else she would tense and hiss._

_The tensing and hissing didn't stop until Susan began to stay at Nicole's house for weeks on end. Even then Nicole would still give sneers and cold stares to everyone but Jake and Susan, even if her parents were smiling brightly._

"_It's her heart condition," they would say to the members of the local country club, "It makes her weak." Jake and Susan knew better because Nicole's strange behavior had started before she was diagnosed. Her first collapse had been caused by a teacher, walking up behind her to admire her work, and laying a hand on her shoulder. Nicole jumped out of her seat, started screaming, and kicking the teacher. She then had her first mild heart attack, and was sent to the hospital. Her parents sued the teacher and school, accusing the teacher of violating the teacher/student relationship, just for touching her shoulder._

_The fateful day that changed their lives happened two years later, when Jake and his father rushed to the hospital. Nicole reportedly had another attack, and fell down the stairs. As the adults conversed outside the room, Susan and Jake talked to the bruised Nicole. She told them the truth, and how she never wanted to speak of it again. However, Jake swore that he would watch over her._

"_Jake, please!" Nicole begged. Her face had a black eye and a cut lip. Susan was on the verge of tears, holding Nicole's hand, and Jake was pacing and popping his knuckles._

"_Please don't tell anyone what happened last night. I couldn't handle what people would think."_

_That day, they became outcasts: inseparable and lost._

Jake massaged his temple in hopes that the memory of that day would go away. It was night, and nobody was in the library he was currently occupying. Setting the book down on the nearby table, he rose to stretch. Thousands of books within his grasp, yet none would sooth his nerves tonight. Nicole had her bodies of water, Susan had her tricks and schemes, and Jake had his books.

The two girls were his family. They were a family. It killed him that he led them to this strange place. And now the fact that Nicole was dying without her medicine tore at his very soul. Nicole had always been there for him, encouraging him not to give up on life. And look at how he repaid her.

"Master Jake?" Jake whipped around to find the dark cloaked man behind him. This time he was dressed in a fine garment, carrying a book of his own. What was his name? Stirdor? No, Strider?

"Why are you not in the Hall of Fire?" he questioned. Jake just glared at the shadowy figure and headed for the door way.

"I see," said Strider, causing Jake to stop, "You find the same comfort in books as I do." Jake turned around to find Strider picking another book off the shelf.

"You find wisdom, comforting words, and even hope in books, I assume."

Jake was getting mad now. The man was getting too close. Jake balled his fists and separated his feet.

"Please," Strider said, walking toward him, "I mean no harm. But if I were to attack you, I could easily come at your back and you would have no way to retaliate."

Jake looked stunned as Strider casually walked over to a bench and began to read. Furious with Strider and himself, Jake marched out of the library and to Nicole's room.

That night, beautiful music came out of not only the Hall of Fire, but also Nicole's room. Susan and Nicole played their guitars while Jake drummed on the railing. Nicole didn't sing, for she still felt quite weak, but she hummed along.

Nicole didn't tell Jake or Susan about Legolas coming by her room earlier. She didn't know why, but she assumed it was because she didn't need a headache at the moment.

The strums of their guitars began to fill the air and mingle with the beautiful elvish voices. The beat of the water running over the rocks, the winds tossing the colorful leaves in the air to dance to the music, the lyrics of the elves, the deep voice of Susan's bass, the light tempo of Jake's sticks, and melody of Nicole's guitar created the perfect song. It was Susan's and Jake's lullaby, for soon after they ended playing, they fell right to sleep in their chairs. Nicole dove into a light sleep, soon to be woken by nightmares.

"Daddy, no," she whispered to the stars.

"Daddy, I didn't mean it. Stop."

"Daddy… Daddy… Stop… Sorry… Sorry… DADDY!" Nicole woke with a sheet of sweat and labored breathing. Luckily her nightmare only woke her, as Susan and Jake slept quietly on.

Nicole leaned back into her chair, and sighed. She hadn't had a nightmare since she started college. Something about Rivendell brought them back to her sleep. She began to twist the rings around her fingers. It was a nervous habit, one she did when her father was close by. She loved her rings though, each having their own significance.

Lara had given each of them a ring when they were little with their birthstones in the center. Nicole had an aquamarine gemstone in the middle of a tiny water lily, Susan had a diamond in the middle of a rose, and Jake had a simple garnet on a band, which he had attached to a chain and wore as a necklace under his shirt. Nicole had several rings from different stores she had gone to, presents she received, and she even got a ring by exchanging it for a couple of tickets to one of her concerts. That ring and Lara's were her favorites. It had a small emerald surrounded by ivy leaves.

She continued to twist her rings as she left her room in nothing but her nightgown. Walking down the hallways, she thought of her home, her family, and all they left behind. Good! They didn't need college, or Matt Thompson, or their parents, or anybody! She didn't want to go back, even if there was a way. They could live her in Rivendell or maybe somewhere else. They could have their own lives here, away from their parents and the social decorum. Who needs a country club anyway?

"Your music was beautiful, Lady Nicole."

Nicole turned around to find Elrond standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands folded neatly over his royal robes. He had a calm, but firm look on his face that told Nicole she was in the wrong place.

"Lord Elrond," she said, bowing her head slightly. Maybe she should accept the formalities.

"You should be resting and not wandering the halls."

"I couldn't sleep."

"A nightmare, perhaps?"

Nicole looked up with shocked eyes. "How did you know?"

"Was it about your father?" he asked softly. Nicole eyes widened more as she took a step back.

Elrond's face softened and turned to sorrow. "Yes, I know of your father, Nicole."

"How much?" she asked in earnest.

"Everything."

Nicole exhaled deeply and her breaths were becoming shallower. "Oh my God," she whispered as she slid down against the wall. He knew everything. EVERYTHING. Every terrifying moment, every shadow of a night, and every hope and prayer that it might end at dawn or earlier.

"Who told you?" she asked as her body began to shake.

"I can see your future, which is deeply connected to your past."

"Oh my God," she whispered, burying her head in her hands. Elrond bent down and took her hands. He lifted her up with the greatest of ease until she was standing, looking down at the ground with woeful eyes.

"The pain of your past will never leave you, Nicole. Neither will the memories or the lessons you learn. But you cannot let the shadow of your father prevent you from living your life. You will find peace, but only if you open your heart to the ones who care about you."

Nicole looked up at his face: etched with years of caring and concern. "You really do deserve the greatest respect, Lord Elrond. I am sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Think nothing of it, pen tithen."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'little one.' It is what I call my children sometimes. You and Susan remind me of my sons."

Nicole gave him a humorous look of disgust, causing him to laugh.

"Ah! Legolas. Up and about as well?"

Nicole turned to see Legolas, standing in the entrance of the hallway, hesitant to move. She gave him a cold glare.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Nicole," he said, giving each a quick bow. Lord Elrond smiled, but Nicole continued her stare.

"Legolas, would you do me the favor of escorting Lady Nicole back to her room?"

Nicole whipped her head around to give Elrond another one of her cold glares. Just because he finally got her respect didn't mean he had to set her up with the elf prick!

"Of course," said Legolas as Elrond placed one of Nicole's hands in Legolas's. As Legolas led Nicole down to her room, Nicole turned around to glare at Elrond one last time.

"Losto mae," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you," muttered Nicole.

As they walked down the corridors, Legolas tried to make polite conversation.

"I heard you playing earlier in the evening. You're a wonderful musician."

Nicole scoffed.

"I… I want to apologize for this afternoon."

Scoffed again.

"I was rude in saying you are not a-a… a lady."

One more time.

"Lord Elrond tells me that you and your friends will be attending the council tomorrow at midday. Will you—?"

Nicole immediately stopped and stared at the floor for a moment, until she turned on her heel to stare at him from under her eyelashes. Her dark eyes lashes and darker eyes gave Legolas a shiver down his spine.

"Are you alright? Shall I call for Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked with concern.

Slowly, Nicole pulled her hand from his and took a step back. "You jumped into my room earlier," she stated.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow. "Yes…?"

Nicole looked away for half a minute before continuing. "This… this is way too weird," she said, shaking her head and almost laughing. "This is some sort of fantasy." Looking Legolas directly in the eyes, she finished, "I'm not good with my own reality, so I sure as hell can't handle a fantasy."

With that, she turned heel and left him in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill.

Chapter 6

"So then what did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm not good with my own reality, so I sure as hell can't handle a fantasy.'"

"Ooo, that's deep."

"No it's not, it's honest."

"True."

Susan and Nicole were currently in the kitchen gathering supplies. Nicole was leaning up against the counter, twirling a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Where are the pots and pans in this place?" Susan asked, opening and closing cupboards.

"Susan!" Nicole sighed.

"What?"

Nicole gestured vaguely into the air, indicating her predicament.

Susan closed the cupboard and walked over to Nicole. "Look, we're obviously stuck here for a while, and this elf guy has it out for you. Just ignore him like you have every other man in the world."

Nicole glanced down at the spoon. "Why do you think we came here?" Not 'how', but 'why.'

Susan shrugged her shoulders and resumed her search. "Whatever the reason, we should make the most of—AH HA! Found one!" Susan held up her discovery, causing Nicole to grin.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Jake shot out of bed breathing heavily, with his fist up in the air, ready to attack. He searched the room with a fierce stare for the creator of the deafening noise, only to find Susan and Nicole, still dressed in their shear white night gowns. They were giggling uncontrollably and holding a wooden spoon and metal frying pan.

"Oh, you're so dead!" Jake yelled, jumping out of bed. Nicole and Susan screamed, and began to run for the door, Jake nipping at their heels. The girls skidded across the hallway, and the sprinted down it. Jake, whose strength was more than his speed, skidded so hard that he fell onto the stone floor.

"Morning Elrond!" the girls cheered in unison, barely missing him as they turned a corner.

Elrond thanked the Valar for his hearing, as he pressed himself up against the wall as Jake turned the corner in pursuit, or else he would have never heard them coming.

Yet despite the chaos, he smiled gently. Middle Earth had certainly changed the troubled three. He had seen their past, and was greatly sorrowed by their parent's actions. He would make it up for them, for despite their past, there was a bright light that shone among them, especially in Nicole.

He had awoken her early in the morning to give her the medicine for her heart. Powders from the soft stones of the Ford were mixed with crushed Athelas leaves. She reluctantly drank the thick, bland powder with her water. Elrond had never encountered an illness like hers, so he didn't know how long the concoction would last. However, her running and laughter was well worth the risk.

The girls raced down the hallway where many of the guests where staying. Nicole, for the first time in her life, was in the lead. She looked over her shoulder at the laughing Susan and the scowling, but smirking Jake.

THUD!

Nicole had collided with something or someone, and fell down. She felt strong arms wrap around her and a stern, but soft voice sound.

"Are you all right, Lady Nicole?"

Nicole opened her eyes, only to widen them more. She had collided into Legolas. Chest to chest, nose to nose, they looked into each others eyes. With an ice cold stare, Nicole pushed against him and rose.

"I'm fine," she hissed, while Susan and Jake backed her up. Legolas slowly got up, and with an emotionless and indifferent look, he bowed to the three and walked down the hallway.

Nicole sighed deeply as they headed back to their rooms to change for the council. To think she touched that prick! Nicole shuddered and began to rub her bare arms. He was so stiff, and cold, like a piece of steel. And they look he gave her made her wonder if he cared about anything.

Legolas was also quivering, but not from disgust. As soon as he turned the corner, he leaned up against the wall to steady himself. Her body was warm and soft against his that he had to put his arms around her, just to make sure she was real. She was so small, yet she molded against his frame perfectly, like she was meant to be. Her skin was smooth and beautifully pale, and her eyes were dark and mysterious, shining like the moon. And that nightgown! He could feel every bit of her burning against his body.

No, NO! He must stop these thoughts. For one, he is an elf, and she is a human. And she has already shown distaste for him; he would not want to displease her more. Straightening himself, he calmly walked to awake his companions.

Susan walked calmly out of her room wearing black dress of Arwen's wardrobe. Her hair was still messy and bleached white, and her eyes were still hidden beneath her dark eye makeup, but she didn't care. And neither did her secret admirer.

"Susan!" she heard a voice call out. She turned to face the regal and handsome looking man she saw yesterday. Outside she was calm, but inside she was jumping for joy.

"What? Not 'Lady Susan'?" she quipped. Her insides twisted in knots because they were both alone in an outside staircase that wound around a column.

The man just smirked. "I have heard you do not like being called that."

Susan smiled and continued walking. "What do you want?" she snapped playfully. The man just smirked again. He was pushing all the right buttons, and he knew it.

"I would like to introduce myself. I am Boromir of Gondor," he said with a slight bow, taking her hand and giving her a light kiss on its back.

"And I am Susan of Unavailable. Please, I've heard this before, and you're not being original," she retorted, looking him up and down with indifferent eyes, but forgot to retrieve her hand.

"And you're being difficult, which I find intriguing," he commented arrogantly.

Susan scowled, and crossed her arms. Who does this guy think he is? And why isn't he cowering like all the other guys she has come across?

"Who do you think you are? Do you know I could squash you and ruin those fancy clothes of yours?"

"I would like to see you try," he scoffed.

Susan's eyes flamed as she pulled back her fist. She launched her right hand at the man's face, but he quickly dodged it and moved to his left, grabbing her wrist and twisting her around until her arms were pressed against his chest in a tight embrace.

"Let me go you f—" Susan was quickly cut off by a pair of rough lips. She could feel the scratchy beard on his chin and above his lip. As quick as the kiss came, it left, leaving Susan stunned. That was her first kiss. She had hated other boys so much that she, and Nicole, had never dated.

Boromir smirked at her shock and released her, and then continued his walk to the council area. Realizing and coming to grips with what just happened, Susan chased after him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in anger, punching him in the shoulder.

Boromir turned quickly around, and gave a light laugh. "I told you. You intrigue me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"NO! Of course not!" Susan yelled. Like a _boy_ could hurt her!

"Good." Boromir swooped down again to give her another kiss. Susan's arms stay at her side as she went stiff with surprise. Boromir kissed her top lip, then her bottom, and desperately tried to get her to respond. Second by second, Susan eased up, and she finally kissed back. Boromir raised his hand to lightly trace her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He broke off the kiss to find Susan no longer in shock, but in a total state of peace.

"Then you won't mind if I do it again," he quipped.

Susan went frightfully mad and stomped her foot. "I hate you!" she growled at his retreating form.

"No, you don't!" he laughed and continued to laugh as he walked away. Susan huffed and stomped her foot again in anger.

"What was that all about?"

Susan turned around to see Nicole standing behind her with curious eyes.

"Did you see what he did?" she yelled.

"Yeah… He kissed you… How was it?"

"IT WAS… well… okay I guess… I don't really have anything to compare it to."

Nicole just gave a light laugh at her friend's loss for words.

"Come on," she said, linking arms with Susan, "The council is about to start."

As they entered the outside council area, Nicole looked around. Elrond was seated at the front with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, on either side of him. They had just returned from the north to join the council. The rest of the chairs encircled around Elrond. On one end, the man named Strider sat next to Erestor, Glorfindel, and one other elf, Galdor, from the Grey Havens Nicole was told. On the other end, two hobbits, one called Frodo and the other Nicole didn't know, sat next to an old man in grey. Next to them were Legolas and his companions. Six empty seats that were on the other side of Legolas cause Nicole to laugh on the inside.

"Excuse me, lass." Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts by a rough voice. She looked down to find the dwarves to whom she and Susan had tried to introduce themselves.

"Are you feeling any better?" the white haired one asked.

"Yes, and I must thank you. Susan told me you kept the noisy elves at bay."

They both puffed out their chests in pride. "You're most certainly welcome. I am Gloin, and this is my son, Gimli. We are at your service."

"Thank you Gloin and Gimli. My name is Nicole, this is Susan, and this is… where's Jake?"

"I'm right here."

Nicole and Susan both gasped, and turned around to find a grinning Jake.

"Got ya," he said, while Nicole and Susan laughed.

"… And this is Jake," finished Nicole, as an idea popped in her head. "Would you two like to sit next to us?" The two dwarves nodded as the five moved over to the empty seats. The trio sat the farthest away from Legolas, while the dwarves grunted and sat next to him. Nicole and Susan tried to hide their laughter as Legolas sneered in disgust at Gimli.

Boromir was the last to enter the council, smirking playfully at Susan. Her eyes widened when she saw that the last seat was next to her. She groaned as Boromir calmly sat next to her, not paying a bit of attention to her, but obviously laughing on the inside.

Legolas was not laughing at Nicole's little joke. He turned his glance from the dwarf to Nicole. She was wearing a beautiful, light brown dress trimmed in gold. The top half of her black hair was braided into several braids and pulled back. To some; it looked ugly and stiff. To Legolas; it was beautiful, wild, and untamed, like her. Her eyes shone a dark brown, almost black radiance that caught his breath in his throat.

Nicole could feel something burning into her side, and turned her head. She saw Legolas's emotionless stare at her. She merely scowled at him, and then turned her attention to Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The small hobbit with jet black hair rose and placed a small gold ring on the center table. Murmurs and gasps where made among the people, but Nicole did not hear them. At the sight of the ring, a sharp pain in her heart occurred and she jerked, gripping the arms of her chair. This did not go unnoticed by Elrond or Legolas.

As Bilbo, the other hobbit next to Frodo, explained how he got the ring, and then Frodo talked of how he brought it to Rivendell, the three outsiders stared at the simple thing in awe in wonder. Nicole felt a chill to her bones as she breathed, but could not look away. It scared her. She felt as if she was back at home, in her house, and her father had just returned from work.

Susan narrowed her eyes at it, as if to pounce. It challenged her, beckoning and daring her to attack. Memories of old came back to her mind.

"_Mom! Dad!" Susan yelled as she slammed the front door. She dumped her backpack on the nearest chair, and sprinted up the stairs with a tiny piece of paper in her hand. She ran to her parents' room and flung the door open._

"_Mom! Dad! Guess—oh…" Her parents were not in the room, but rather the maid, vacuuming the carpet. The maid smiled and turned it off to listen to Susan._

"_Hola, Susan," she said in her sweet voice, "Como estas?" The family maid did not speak English, but Nicole had taught Susan a little since Nicole's father was half Spanish and half French, and insisted that Nicole learn both languages._

"_Hola Maria, umm, donde…umm… donde estan mis… umm… parents?"_

"_Tus padres?"_

"_Si."_

"_No estan aqui. Estan en Chicago. Tienes hambre?"_

"_No, I'm not hungry…" muttered Susan as she shut the door._

_She walked into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Her parents left her with the maid again, this time to go to Chicago. Last week it was Atlanta, and the week before that it was New York. Sure, the maid was nice to her, but it wasn't the same. This week they had promise to stay._

_Tear drops began to fall on the paper in her hand. She had gotten an A+ for her social studies test, and she wanted to show them that. In her fury and sorrow, she ripped the paper to shreds and threw it in the waste basket. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she shoved the contents of her desk off onto the floor._

_After crying and screaming her hear out, she picked up her weak body and climbed down the tree that stood outside her window. Walking down the sidewalk to Nicole's house, she saw a group of kids playing with a ball. She ran over to them, snatched the ball, and threw it into the street, hitting a passing car's window. Despite the yelling from the driver and the cries of the children, Susan kept walking with a scowl on her face._

Susan was brought back to the present when Boromir shifted uneasily. He too was staring at the ring with a passion.

"So it is true…" he muttered.

"What's true?" Susan asked in an agitated voice, louder than it should have been. Everyone turned to look at her with questioning eyes. Susan, at realizing her blunder, snorted and sneered in defiance, while Nicole shook her head and Jake buried his head in his hands.

"I understand, Lady Susan," said Elrond, "that you and you companions do not know of our history. So let me recount the Last Alliance." Elrond recalled the last battle that both elves and men fought together, against the evil of Sauron. He told of the creation of the rings, and the fall of Gil-galad and Elendil.

All the while, Jake stared at the ring. It spoke of love, and comfort that he missed for so long. The ring whispered about his mother; their savior. One of the hardest days of his life came back to life.

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Howard yelled at his only son. Jake sat in the middle of his father's office with his head bowed; taking it like the man his father was not._

"_You were suppose to study, but obviously, YOU DIDN'T!"_

"_But Dad, I…"_

"_Don't give me your excuses! What does this say? WHAT?" Howard had shoved the test paper in Jake's face. Jake got a B- on the social studies test, but he had studied all night long._

"…_B-…"_

"_And what were you suppose to get?"_

"…"

"_WHAT WERE YOU SUPPOSE TO GET?"_

"…_A…"_

"_A+ YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO GO UP TO YOUR ROOM, AND STUDY UNTIL DAWN!"_

_Howard stormed over to the door and opened it. Jake slowly made his way over to the doorway. When he got there, he looked up to his father's face. His father wasn't even looking at him! Stone cold, and jaw set, his father was looking out the window. Jake trudged out of the room, and the door was slammed behind him._

_Jake looked to his left and saw the picture of his mother sitting on the hallway table. He gently picked up the picture and caressed it with his fingertips. He then slammed his fist into the glass. His knuckles were torn, and his mother's face was covered in his blood, but he didn't care. She left him. She left him with that man._

"Do you understand what's going on?" Nicole whispered in his ear. Jake's thoughts came back to the council. Gloin had just spoken of the black riders' offers, Gandalf, the man in grey, spoke of his journey for Gollum and his escape from Isengard, and now it was Legolas's turn to speak.

"The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Smeagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Way to go, sport," muttered Nicole as she rolled her eyes. Legolas and all the other blonde elves shoot her a dirty look.

"You can not comprehend the death that went with his escape!" stated Legolas, his voice empty and cold. Nicole felt the ice of his words wash over her, but the came and left quickly.

"What I don't comprehend is how a wedding band can cause so much trouble!" she shouted, silencing their tongues, but igniting their furies. What Nicole lacked in physical strength, she made up in her wicked tongue.

Nicole began to stare at the ring. It called her name over and over again, in a soft, calm voice that reminded her of Lara.

"I mean… it's just _a ring!"_ she whispered. She began to twist her own rings on her, and Susan rubbed her arm in comfort. Out of the corner of her eye, Susan looked to Boromir, who honestly looked concerned.

"Of course you don't comprehend," said Legolas. Boromir, Gimli, Gloin, Susan, Jake, and Nicole looked at him with the utmost anger. "You are just a mortal woman." Uh oh, now he was going to get it. Boromir stood up, and approached where Legolas sat.

"You should know not to speak so to an honored guest of Lord Elrond."

Legolas bowed his head, and Susan beamed proudly at Boromir and Legolas.

'That guy kissed me! That guy kissed me!' she sang to herself. Nicole was not so happy. She had let her mouth run off again. Too many times her mouth got her in trouble.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" Boromir stared intently at the ring, and then reached for it.

"Isildur's Bane," he muttered once more. Elrond stood in a hurry, and so did Jake. But it was Gandalf's words that stopped Boromir in his tracks.

"Ash Nazg durbatulûk Ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

The elves stopped their ears, the men and dwarves quivered in fear, and Nicole felt her heart contract. A dark shadow fell over them, Boromir and Jake retreated to their seats, and Nicole somehow sensed a cold aura of déjà vu.

"What was that?" Susan asked, breathing like she just ran a marathon.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," snapped Elrond at Gandalf.

"I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said in a voice of weary and exhaust, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor," pleaded Boromir, standing once again. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

The entire time he spoke, Susan looked on him curiosity. He obviously cared for his country and his family, which was the complete opposite of her. She wondered if she would be that way if Lara had never died, for Boromir and she had the same passion in their hearts.

"You cannot wield it," said Strider. His voice was not as strong as Boromir's, but filled with wisdom. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" snapped Boromir. At that moment, Legolas swiftly stood up. Nicole could see in his eyes that he was angry, whether from Boromir's previous remarks, or his current.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir's and Nicole's eyes widened.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" scoffed Boromir.

"Allegiance? You're not some leader, are you?" questioned Nicole, while the three gave him strange looks, for they too wondered this.

"Yes, a king, heir to the throne of Gondor," finished Legolas proudly.

"Havo dad, Legolas," whispered Aragorn. As Legolas reluctantly sat down, Nicole stood up in a hurry.

"Why are you not on your throne? It's clear from these people's stories that a leader is needed!" she shouted, scolding Aragorn like a little child.

"You do not know the responsibilities of a king!" he shouted back.

"I know when a person inherits responsibilities, he should do them without question!" she yelled above his voice. "He should do them like a man, and not a coward!"

Aragorn bowed his head in anger and shame, for Nicole was right, but he would still not take that path. Nicole was passionate about inherent responsibilities, yet she was a hypocrite for not fulfilling hers at college. But she had her reasons.

"_Why are you never home?" a female voice shouted out._

"_That's none of you business!" a male voice retorted._

"_Are you having an affair?" A long pause filled the air, as the shuffle of feet passed by Nicole's bedroom door._

"_Answer me Fred!"_

_SLAP!_

"_Don't talk to me that way!"_

"_Fred, don't!" The slapping continued, and Nicole's mother's shrieks would not stop. Finally Nicole burst out of her room._

"_NO! PLEASE DON'T HIT HER!" she screamed, grabbing her father's arm. Fred simply turned around and began to hit Nicole across the face._

"_Daddy," she cried, "Stop it! Please, you're hurting…"_

"_Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled. She shouldn't have asked. Once again, she let her mouth get her in trouble. He hated it when she cried and yelled. _Nicole looked at her mother, who was crouched by her bedroom door.

"Mommy! Help!" she cried. Angelina just stared at her daughter as she was beaten. Nicole cried as part of her blood was split on the pure, white carpet floor.

"_Mommy!"_

_Several hours later, and after Fred left the house to get drunk once more, Nicole quietly crept out of her room to her parent's bedroom. Her back and neck ached, but she made the journey none the less. She found her mother lying face down on her silk-covered bed with a bottle of scotch in hand. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping, so Nicole gently shook her._

"_Mommy?"_

_Angelina opened her eyes slowly. "What do you want?" she snapped._

"_Why does Daddy hit us?" Nicole asked wi_th those innocent eyes of hers.

_Angelina snorted and took another swig of scotch. "Cause he's a coward and he doesn't want to take responsibility for us!" _

_Nicole looked at her bedside table that was covered with drug bottles and tissues, and pondered her mother's answer._

"_Why didn't you stop him like I did for you?" she whispered._ Her mother's eyes became writhed in flame and her voice was like ice.

"_CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR A STUPID, UGLY GIRL LIKE YOU!" s_he shouted. "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

_Nicole ran for the door, and quickly shut it behind her. She heard a large crash, and the door moved slightly. Her mother had thrown the bottle against the door, and was now crying._

_Nicole began to back away from the door, sobbing. Why did they hate her? What did she do? Why?_

_Nicole heard the doorbell rang. As she walked down the stairs to open it, she wiped her tears to hide any evidence. She opened the door, and gave a sigh of relief. It was Susan._

"_Can I stay here for awhile?" she pleaded, and Nicole immediately nodded her head. Susan looked her best friend up and down._

"_Did they hit you again?"_

_Nicole nodded one more time._

"_Did you do what the teacher _said, and asked them politely?"

_Nicole and her class were learning about manners that week, and the teacher said to always ask nicely with "please." The teacher was wrong._

_Nicole nodded her head again, and flung herself into Susan's arms. As she sobbed, Susan stroked her hair, and began to cry as well._

Nicole's tears were stopped from welling up by a soft hand on her shoulder. Boromir gave her a smile in thanks, and then went to address Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He guided Nicole back to her chair, and Nicole quickly glanced in Legolas's direction. For a second, she thought she saw a bit of concern in his eyes, but they currently showed nothing; no emotion what so ever.

'He must not have a heart,' she thought, as she took her seat. Susan wrapped her arms around Nicole's shoulder, for she had heard Nicole's little speech before. She had dared to say it to her parents once. That day was the day that changed their lives, and sent Nicole to the hospital. Susan shuddered at the memories, but turned her eyes to Gandalf.

"None the less, Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," he said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill. I don't own The Princess Bride. I do own the upcoming poem! Don't steal it!

Chapter 7 Gifts

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," said Elrond in a stern voice. A long pause settled down on the council.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gimli shouted. He picked up his axe and hit the ring with all his might. Yet despite the great force, the ring was unmarked, the axe in pieces, and Gimli was thrown against the floor. Susan and Gloin went to pick up the bewildered dwarf. Nicole looked up to see Frodo in what looked like extreme pain.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," explained Elrond. "One of you must do this."

"Mount Doom?" questioned Susan as she sat back down, "Well that doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't," muttered Boromir, rubbing his head as if he had a migraine. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

He looked to Susan with pain and sorrow. That look crept into her heart, and left an everlasting memory. She feared for him, she cared for him, even though she just met him yesterday. For the first time in her life, Susan cared for someone other than her two best friends.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" yelled Legolas, standing up, and facing Boromir and the council. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted. Legolas glanced at the dwarf, but turned to look up at Nicole as she sat up straight.

"Do you have the courage to enter there?" sneered Nicole. Legolas stepped forward to stare straight into her black eyes.

"I would if asked of me," he whispered. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing.

"I suppose a cold-hearted person such as you would. You could not feel the fires."

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" questioned Boromir.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" shouted Gimli. "Never trust an elf!" At that moment, all the members of the council stood and began to shout and argue. The only one who didn't rise was Frodo, and he was in distraught. The council was no longer about the ring, but the hatred it represented. Nicole felt the coldness of the voices and the words. A soft, unnamed voice spoke of relief, and it came to the ring.

As if in slow motion, Nicole walked over to the center table. She could hear Gandalf ask for peace among the members, but she could not hear the words. The ring called to her.

She gazed upon the golden band with a glazed over glance. It spoke of peace, love, painless nights, tearless nights. And she believed it.

"Beauty of another world, come forth,

Of the sea, the fire, and the earth,

Of the faith, the passion, and the mirth,

Spill the blood of the virgin sacrifice.

Beauty of another world, take the ring,

Cover the world in night, hear it sing,

Take the powers, do my biding,

Spill the blood of the virgin sacrifice."

She liked the night, singing, and the ring was just in her grasp. Legolas was currently trying to hold back his companions, but looked away from the squabbling dwarves, and turned his head to Nicole. She was reaching for the ring in a trance. He quickly ran to her, snatched both her hands, and pulled her back into his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked in earnest. Nicole blinked a couple of times, and realized what she almost did. She turned her head slightly and looked up into his dull, blue eyes. Her eyes were deep and black, and their lips only a few centimeters apart. She could feel his hot breath on her moist lips. Legolas looked down to her lips as she licked them, and felt his heart rate increase.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Nicole and Legolas were startled by the tiny voice. Frodo had stood up, as proud as any hobbit. At the realization of how close they were, Legolas released Nicole. She took a couple more steps to Susan and Jake, but kept her eyes on Legolas.

'What just happened?' she asked herself.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo, his courage waning. "Though- though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, putting a hand on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Then Aragorn stood and knelt before Frodo. "If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas then moved to stand next to Frodo. "And you have my bow."

Nicole gave a small gasp. She was still in a trance like state, but knew what was going on. She looked at Legolas as if he was her lover going off to war. Legolas, for the first time, showed an emotion in his eyes: hope. He saw her gasp and he saw the tear in her eye shimmer.

"And my axe," said Gimli, standing proudly next to Legolas, who rolled his eyes. Boromir gave a quick glance to Susan, who returned it, walked over to the collecting group.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one," he said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" shouted a voice from behind the bush. It was Sam, one of the hobbits Frodo had traveled with. Nicole had fully awoken from her trance, and looked again at Legolas. He was still staring at her with that, now, emotionless glance. She scowled and turned her attention back to Sam.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," said Sam.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not," criticized Elrond.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Nicole and Susan turned and gasped when they saw the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin come scurrying forth.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," stated Merry in a matter of fact.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," confirmed Pippin.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," said Merry as he shook his head.

It was then that Elrond looked at the trio of outsiders, as if her were asking a question. Susan and Jake both looked at Nicole for the answer to Elrond's nameless question. Nicole looked to the nine; each one with a strong and stern face that was full with hope. She looked to the ground, avoiding Elrond's gaze.

"Nine companions. So be it!" stated Elrond. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" asked Pippin. Nicole turned around to Susan and Jake.

"We're going home. Come on," she commanded. They both nodded and followed her to the exit. The Fellowship watched as the trio calmly and silently walked away with their heads held high, but only Elrond followed them.

When they got to Nicole's room, Nicole went straight for her guitar, but Susan and Jake just stood there.

"What are you guys doing? Don't just stand there, grab your stuff! We're leaving this place."

"Where are we going to go, Nicole?" reasoned Susan.

"We'll go back to the hummer and retrace our steps."

"And what? Go back to our old life? I don't think so."

"Fine, we'll live here then, in Middle Earth."

"Where, Nicole? In case you weren't listening just then, there's a lot more out there than elves and midgets. Like those Nine Riders! What the hell are we suppose to do if we come across them?"

"Then will live here! What's your problem, Susan?" yelled Nicole, slamming her guitar on her bed.

Susan sighed and began to pace, running her hands through her hair. "I think we should go with them," she whispered.

"Ah, hell no! We're not going with them!"

"Why not?"

"You said it yourself, there's a lot more than elves and midgets out there, and I don't want to run into it… Is this cause you like that Boromir guy?"

"I do not like him!" Susan protested with the stomp of her foot.

"Nicole, I think we need to go with them too," said Jake, appearing from the shadows.

"Ugh! Not you too!"

"Nicole, that ring… it spoke to me!"

"Me too," whispered Susan, hugging herself in fright.

"You guys don't think I heard? It talked of some stupid pagan sacrifice! That's why I don't want to go near it!"

"Nicole, what if we were brought here for a reason? What if it wasn't by mistake?" questioned Jake. She looked into his eyes, those eyes that had never lied to her. Nicole sighed and massaged her neck, looking to the ceiling for help.

"We're not warriors!" she yelled, throwing down her hands. "I'm not a fighter like you two! I wouldn't be able to survive!"

"You survived against your dad," commented Susan with her caring eyes. Nicole looked at her with shocked, like she was two and just said a curse word.

"Don't talk about that," she whispered.

"Nicole, you're going to have to face it again…"

"NO!" she shouted, shutting up Susan. "We swore we would never speak of that day… EVER!"

Susan squeezed her eyes shut as two tears fell down her cheeks, and hugged herself tighter. Jake approached Nicole and held her tiny forearms in his large hands.

"We can protect you," he whispered, "Like we always have, Vincini."

Nicole sighed and caressed his cheek. He was a big The Princess Bride fan, and nicknamed her Vincini because she was the brains, Susan was the steel, and he was the strength.

"You shouldn't have too," she whispered back, shaking her head. She pulled away from his arms. "All because of this stupid disease."

Rubbing her arms, she walked to her balcony door. She looked out onto the waterfall and just stood there. The wind blew against her face, cooling her skin. The smell of the sea filled her nose, and she felt a calling: a call to join.

"I'll go…"

Susan heard her words, walked to her, and embraced her. Nicole hugged her back as they looked out onto the waterfall. Jake walked up behind them and wrapped them in his large arms, kissing Susan on the crown of her head.

"Then you have made a decision?"

The three turned around and saw Elrond standing in the doorway with his sons, each carrying a bundle of cloth.

"Yes," said Nicole, stepping forward. "We will join the Fellowship… if that's alright with you."

"Of course," he said, stepping forward, "But you will need weapons of your own. Lady Susan."

Susan gave Nicole and Jake a questioning look, and then approached Elrond. Elladan stepped forward and unwrapped the bundle he was holding. Inside laid a gleaming bow made of what Susan thought to be birch, or maybe a relative. Elrond explained that it was made of brethil, and the golden feathers for the arrows were that of Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles in Arda.

"You are swift and sharp, Lady Susan," said Elrond, looking at her eyes. "May these arrows be as venomous as your words." Susan gave a small laugh, and took the bow and quiver with a small bow.

"Master Jake."

Jake straightened his back and walked to Elrond. Elrohir stepped forward, and gave Jake his bundle. Jake opened it and found a long sword and sheath. The blade was silver and the sheath black leather. He held it to the light, and saw it glimmer.

"That is a newly forged, elvish long sword," explained Lord Elrond. "Light, yet strong. Silent, yet deadly. May it be a protector of innocence."

Jake nodded and stepped back.

"Lady Nicole."

Nicole took a deep breath and stepped forward. Elrond unwrapped his bundle, revealing a beautiful elvish sword. It was not straight like Jake's, but curved, and it had writing all over it.

"This sword has been in my family for many years," said Elrond, handing Nicole the sword and sheath. "It belonged to Arwen, and now I give it to you. Its name is Hadhafang. May you be blessed with it."

Nicole took it in reverence.

"Won't Arwen miss it?" she asked, but Elrond only laughed.

"She was the one that suggested I give it to you."

Nicole made a mental note to thank her.

"What are the names of our weapons?" asked Susan.

"They are new. You may give them names, if you like."

Susan began to ponder a name for hers. The first thing that popped into her head was Boromir. She silently laughed to herself. Man, did she have it bad! Then she thought back to her childhood days, when she and Nicole took riding lessons. Nicole rode a white mare named Golden Star, and she rode black stallion named Nightingale. Unoriginal, yes, but she loved that old horse none the less.

"What's 'nightingale' in elvish?" she asked Elrond.

"Dulinn."

"And what about you, Master Jake?"

Jake swung the sword around, testing it in his hand.

"Lara…" he whispered. Nicole looked at him with saddened eyes. He always seemed so torn about his mother.

"'Lara' in elvish is 'Othronneth.' I think that suits it," said Elrond.

Jake gave a short nod as he sheathed his sword.

"Very well then," said Elrond, "Twelve certainly does outnumber the Nine Riders. You are now apart of the Fellowship. They are leaving early tomorrow morning. Arwen will be in here soon to help the girls pack. And Jake, if you will follow me." Elrond quickly left the room with his sons following him. Jake gave a quick smile to the girls and followed him out.

Susan turned to Nicole, hugging her bow to her chest.

"Well! We certainly got ourselves in a bit of pickle, _Lady Nicole_."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're starting to sound like one of the hobbits."

"I know! First I'm all happy, and then I'm falling for hot guys in rich clothes! This place is messing with my mind. Who knows what I might do next!"

"All I know is that if you start acting like Richard Simmons, I'm cutting your head off with this sword."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, and Bill. I do not own the song "Broken" in The Punisher soundtrack, performed by Seether and Amy Lee, but you should listen to it while reading this chapter.

You should all listen to "Broken" while reading this.

Chapter 8

Nicole sat in her chair, looking at the setting sun. Wrapped in a shawl, she breathed in the spicy air. It was cinnamon and clover; like she was in a bakery. The reds and oranges of the sky blended, providing enough light as if it were noon still. The golden tree trunks shone in the dusk light, and the leaves swayed with the wind. This truly was a magical place.

A tear slid down her pale cheek. It wasn't fair. Why, when she finally felt at home, did she have to go? She clutched Arwen's sword to her chest. Elrond was like her father, and he considered her one of his own. She didn't want to leave that comfort.

"Nicole?"

Nicole turned to face the owner of the soft voice. It was Arwen, and she had a bright smile on her face, but sadness in her eyes.

"Arwen! ... I'm sorry, did you need me for something?" she asked, wiping her tears.

"Susan is coming and I thought the three of us could pack for your journey," she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, of course."

Arwen smiled again and took Nicole's hand, leading her to the wardrobe.

"Arwen, I want to thank you."

Arwen turned to face Nicole with another one of her shining smiles.

"You and your father have been just so sweet and kind, and I don't know how I… we… can ever repay you."

Arwen stepped forward and hugged Nicole. As she stepped back, she took Nicole's hands in her own. "I've never had a sister before. I had to live with two brothers." The both shared a laugh. "I felt like I've connected to you and Susan, as if you were my sisters."

Nicole nodded her head, and released Arwen's hands. Arwen's hands felt cold, but the bit of warmth that they had, Nicole would miss.

Susan then came in and stood beside Nicole as Arwen rummaged through the gowns, dresses, and riding outfits. She smiled at Nicole and squeezed her hand in comfort, as if to say they were doing the right thing.

'We are,' she thought to herself, 'We're doing the right thing.'

"Now," said Arwen, laying out some clothes on Nicole's bed. "You'll need clothes that you can wear for days on end, so they'll need to be comfortable and durable." She laid out two gowns, one a dark green, the other a light brown with silver trimming.

"You'll look wonderful in these." Nicole and Susan exchanged glances and then turned back to Arwen.

"Do you have anything in black?" they asked in unison.

Later that evening, Lord Elrond led them to the Hall of Fire. He told them he had a surprise for them, and they should dress well. Susan wore a dark green gown trimmed in gold. The neck came low and it had bell sleeves. She had twisted strands of her short, blonde hair into dread locks, and she covered her eyes in green eye shadow she found in Arwen's room. Nicole wore a similar dress, except it was white, had silver thread stitched on the cloth to portray leaves and flowers, and it had no back. She put all her curls, braids, and waves of hair into a messy bun, and wore no makeup. Jake was also dressed up, wearing a midnight blue tunic to match his eyes, and black leggings.

As they entered the hall, the trio found that everyone was sitting on cushions or in chairs, facing the front. Glorfindel, Erestor, Galdor, Legolas, and all the elves were there. Strider, or rather Aragorn, was sitting next to Arwen, who was wearing a lovely dress made of layers of sheer, lavender cloth. Boromir and the dwarves were there as well as the hobbits. Nicole noticed that Boromir smiled at Susan, who was trying desperately to avoid him. But the big shocker was that their guitars and Jake's trap set were set up out in front.

"How… what… why?" stuttered Susan.

"It took ten of our strongest elves to break into that 'car,'" explained Elrond. Susan look horrified.

"What?"

"And it made a frightfully annoying sound."

"WHAT!" Nicole grabbed Susan before she launched herself at Elrond. Elrond just laughed and motioned to the instruments that Jake was already setting up.

"Will you play for us?" he asked. Susan snorted, walked over to her bass and Nicole's guitar, and began to tune them. However, Nicole shifted from side to side.

"I don't really feel like singing…" she whispered. Elrond frowned and was about to say something until Jake approached. Elrond stepped aside as Jake took Nicole's hand.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, caressing her hand.

"I just don't feel like singing in front of these people," she whispered back.

"You've sang in front of larger crowds before."

"They were drunk and high. These people are actually judging me." Jake let out a sigh and kissed her forehead fondly. He turned and walked away, leaving Nicole standing alone.

Legolas felt a swell of jealousy in his heart. He wished he could be as close to Nicole as Jake was. She looked so ethereal that night. Her beautiful, black hair showed off her elegant neck and smooth back. Her pale, porcelain skin shimmered in the light of the fire. She looked so tiny and frail, like an ice crystal in dawn's light.

As Jake walked away, an idea formed in his head. He turned to face her, and held out a hand to her sorrowed, dark eyes.

"I wanted you to know… I love the way you laugh," he sang, emitting a smile from Nicole's lips. Susan smiled and began to play a slow melody that haunted everyone's mind. Everyone became silent and sat up to listen to the song that enchanted them.

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away," he continued, taking her hand, and caressing it. "I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." At this point, Nicole touched his hand, and began to sing with him.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone away." Their voices filled the hearts of their listeners like they filled the air. A calming, eerie present settled on them. Jake released Nicole's hands as he saw her be swept away by the song they had written so long ago. He took his seat by the trap set as they both of them continued to sing.

"You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore." Nicole kept her eyes closed as she swayed back and forth; dancing in her bare feet to the music of Susan's bass and Jake's drums.

"The worst is over now," she sang sweetly, opening her eyes, but seeing nobody.

"…and we can breathe again.

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Legolas felt his heart shatter. All he knew and loved was broken by her song, and rebuilt by it. There she was, singing divinely, the Valar must be jealous. He felt calm and excited at the same time. He wanted to run up to her and hold her, and yet, he wanted to sit and treasure the sight he was seeing now. Her voice would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Nicole glided over to her guitar, and played along with her friends. She played her solo as the elves in the room joined in with their voices of heavenly bodies. As the music played, she felt it flow through her in ecstasy.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open,

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Nicole opened her eyes to find Legolas looking at her. She couldn't see his eyes, for he sat in the shadows. But she was too high on her own music to care. She let her head roll back, and parted her lips as if she was standing under a waterfall. Then she dove into her music.

Legolas couldn't take the torture she was putting him through. Her lips made him want to let go of his self control like a struggling dove. He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when you're gone."

As the band stopped playing, Nicole opened her eyes and looked directly at Legolas.

"You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore," she sang in a haunted whisper.

Later that night, Nicole slept in her bed, but not peacefully. Bathed in moonlight, she tossed and turned. Her hair was sprawled over her pillows, and her eyes were tightly shut.

_She was in her old room again, sitting at the end of her bed. A tiny child in a large world she could not escape. The door flew open, and a dark shadow in the shape of her father came forth, holding her riding crop. Nicole screamed and tried to run, but invisible bonds pulled her down to the bed._

_The dark shadow came forth, and was about to attack her. However, a bright light came to view, and chased the shadow away. Nicole was released, and she began to rub her wrists from where the bonds had been. She then realized that her hands were larger. She was her present day self._

_She rose to meet the light that hovered in front of her. As she reached out for it, it spoke._

"Lady Nicole?" Nicole opened her eyes and found Legolas's face near hers. Her right hand was held in his, and his body was leaning over hers.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyes the dull blue she had grown accustomed to.

"What?"

"I heard you screaming, are you all right?" She felt his thumb begin to caress her hand. She snatched it away quickly, and sat up.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Are you going to make it a habit of sneaking into my room?" Nicole swung her legs over on the opposite side, and reached for her robe. But not before Legolas saw her lean body in her nightgown. He exhaled deeply, looking down at her silk sheets.

As Nicole stood to walk over to the balcony, Legolas turned to sit on her bed. He placed his forearms on his knees and looked up. There she was; his goddess, his own. NO! He shook his head of his lustful thoughts. It could not happen; it would not happen.

He stood and walked slowly over. She was watching the water flow over the rocks and the valley. Barely a foot away, he took in her smell. Her smell was of fresh snow and lilies. Nicole's back was straight and her gaze set, hiding all emotion.

"What are you hiding?" he asked in a hush whisper. Nicole turned around and looked him in the eye. For a brief second, she saw a type of innocence in his eye, the kind she once held.

"That's none of your business," she spoke in a slow, stern tone. "Leave."

Legolas took one more step toward her, and looked down into her eyes. They were black and hard, unmoving, like her. He let out a sigh that chilled her blood.

"As you wish." He turned and walked over to the ivy covered wall, but stopped short of it.

"You have a beautiful voice… I… I love… I love hearing you sing, Nicole." Legolas didn't dare to turn to see her hateful reaction, so he climbed the wall and entered his room's balcony.

Little did he know, her reaction was not of hate, but of sorrow. Tears flowed down her face as she gripped the railing.

"_Nicole, will you sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' for me please?" asked Lara. She was currently holding Susan against her hip, and pushing Jake in his swing. They were out in the local park, having a grand time._

_Lara's hair was becoming thinner, but her smiled never waned. She was as beautiful as ever, and even more so. Nicole smiled and began to sing._

"_The itsy, bitsy spider,_

_Ran up the water spout._

_Down came the rain,_

_And washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun,_

_And dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy, bitsy spider,_

_Ran up the spout again."_

_Lara smiled and Susan clapped._

"_Oh! I love hearing you sing!" Lara cried, and kissed Nicole on the cheek. "You have a beautiful voice, Nicole." Nicole just beamed up at her as Lara began to push her on the swing._

Nicole curled up in a ball, and wept silently by herself on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill. I do not own Alias, the actors/actresses: Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, or Jennifer Garner.

Chapter 9

Early the next morning, just before dawn, the Fellowship gathered in the lower courtyard to prepare for the long journey ahead. Three of the hobbits were gathered around Bill the Pony, Boromir and Gimli were standing silently off to the side, and Aragorn was no where to be found. Jake and Legolas came down the stairs at the same time, but not before giving each other a cold look of disdain.

Jake marched away in a huff. He didn't like that elf, not one bit. There was something about him that made Jake extra protective of Nicole and Susan. Dressed in his own clothes and a black cloak, he stood by himself, waiting for Nicole and Susan to arrive.

Legolas could sense Jake's cautiousness and protectiveness around him, but thought it was folly. He would never hurt Nicole or Susan for it wasn't in his nature to hurt anything that wasn't evil. Sure, he found Nicole attractive, but that was merely lust! Of course! He merely lusted after her! Why didn't he come to that realization before?

The elf felt relief wash over him. All this time he thought it was something serious, but it was just merely lust. Of course she was beautiful and a good singer, but eventually her repulsive personality would prove that he did not care for her, as she did not care for him. It was his body reacting and not his heart. He would just have to keep his… eyes… from… roaming…

'Oh Valar, take me now!' he thought to himself. For it was at that moment that two dark creatures descended down the courtyard stairs.

The first, with her long, wild, black hair, wore tight, black leggings that showed off her lean legs. Her top was made out of thick, black material and left her right arm and shoulder completely bare. It made a diagonal line from her right side to her left shoulder, showing off the right half of her collar bone nicely. Finishing it off with a black cloak and her sword strapped across her back, Nicole walked right past Legolas with out so much as a glance.

On the outside, Legolas looked totally indifferent and unemotional. On the inside, he was screaming.

'I'm only attracted to her appearance. It will pass once her true nature shows. It is only lust. Oh, why must she torture me so? Ladies are not suppose to dress like that! At least not respectful ones.'

The second, with her short, straight, almost-white hair, wore black leggings as well, but silver chain mail! She had searched high and low for her signature article of clothing, and found some loose-fitting, silver chain mail to wear over her black tank top. Once again, she had managed to look like a chain linked fence. Like Nicole, Susan wore a black cloak and strapped her bow and quiver to her back, but also downed a pair of black gloves, minus the fingers.

Boromir looked on with questioning eyes. The past times he had seen her, she was in a modest, yet complimenting dress. Now… he didn't know what to think. Would a respectful lady wear something so revealing? He knew they were not of this world, but did all women in their home dress like that? How were they to wed! Still, her face was beautiful, and it was her inner fire that sparked his interest. If he wanted her to like him, he would have to respect her decisions. Maybe he could change her mind?

"You two are getting some strange looks," whispered Jake as they approached him. Nicole and Susan turned around to see Boromir, Gimli, the hobbits, and a few wandering elves looking at them quizzically.

"Pssh!" sneered Susan. "I don't care; this is how I want to dress."

"Where did you get those anyway?"

"Nicole and I woke up early and went 'forging' because Arwen didn't have anything we liked."

"What about that top?" asked Jake. "I don't think elves wear that kinda stuff often."

"Oh I just took a black dress, and cut off the skirt and the right arm," explained Nicole with a proud look. Jake rolled his eyes, and looked off to the left.

"Hey… isn't that Arwen and Aragorn?" he asked, indicating the direction he was looking in. Nicole and Susan turned around to see. Sure enough, Arwen and Aragorn were speaking in hushed whispers. Aragorn pressed something into Arwen's hands, but she gave it back, and then walked away, leaving a distraught looking Aragorn.

"We'll be right back," muttered Susan as she grabbed Nicole's hand. They walked quickly over to the room Arwen had just entered.

They quietly walked the long hallway, scanning it with their eyes and ears. As soon as they heard soft crying, it suddenly stopped, and Arwen appeared around a corner.

"May I help you with something?" she asked softly, smiling weakly. Nicole and Susan exchanged sorrowed glances, and Nicole moved forward.

"You once told us that you thought of us as sisters," explained Nicole with Susan backing her up. "Well we think of you as our sister, and if you ever need anything…"

Arwen eyes turned from a pained happiness, to their true, sorrowful state. Nicole and Susan walked forward and embraced her in a hug, stroking her hair, and hushing her tears with soft words. Arwen finally pulled back to face them.

"Hannon le," she whispered, looking into their eyes. "Please watch over Aragorn for me… He does not have hope yet…" Susan rubbed Arwen's arm in comfort.

"Of course we will, sweetie," said Susan with one last embrace. Nicole then went to hug her and whispered in her ear.

"Even though he doesn't have hope, you can…" Arwen released her, and nodded her head.

"I must get ready for the departure," she said meekly, turning to head toward her room. Nicole and Susan stood in the middle of the hallway, watching her retreating form.

"It's funny…" started Susan, turning to Nicole. "We never use to be like this. _I never_ use to be like this. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would care about someone I met two days ago." Susan ran her fingers in her hair, and took a seat on a near by bench.

"What's happening to us Nicole? Are we losing our edge? Are we going to get hurt again?"

Nicole tensed at her words. No, she would never allow them, especially herself, to be hurt again.

"No," Nicole calmly answered, "I won't let us get hurt again. Just as long as the three of us stick together, we'll be okay… I'm… I'm having my nightmares again, Susan. I was scared to sing! There's something about this place that's making us put our guard down, and we can't let that happen… But then again… this place _feels_ so good! I feel loved! I've always felt loved by you and Jake, but I feel… _so much of it here!_"

"It's good to feel loved by more than two people. We've never really had that."

Nicole moved to sit next to Susan as she continued to talk.

"Like Elrond… and Arwen… and Boromir…"

"Boromir? I thought you said you hated him?"

"Yeah, but… the way he looks at me… well… use to anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He looked at me kinda funny this morning… like I was a hobo."

Nicole began to ponder about the people they had met. Could they trust the other members of the Fellowship?

"I think we can trust Elrond and Arwen… and maybe Gimli and the hobbits… cause they don't give us strange looks."

Susan nodded in agreement.

"But Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and that Gandalf guy… I don't know…"

"Why not?" Susan asked.

"Legolas always gives me this cold stare… as if I was nothing, like he has no emotion. And he doesn't respect me… He came into my room and it gave me the creeps!" Nicole said with a shudder.

"But what about earlier? When you reached for the ring?"

Nicole looked at Susan in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? You tried to grab the ring, but Legolas grabbed you first… And then you went all… lovely dovey…"

"With _Legolas?_"

Susan nodded her head, and awaited Nicole's response.

"Ewww… No! He's like Matt Thompson! He acts all… arrogant and… and pompous! I would never be 'lovey dovey' with him!" she stated, using her fingers as quotation marks for "lovey dovey."

"What about Boromir?" asked Susan hesitantly, with her eyes to the ground.

Nicole paused to look Susan in the eye and squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to get hurt, but you should make your own judgment."

Susan sighed and shook her head. "I still think we were brought here for a purpose, Nicole. Even if it is messing with our heads."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that too… ever since I got Arwen's sword, I've felt this sense of… belonging… a sort of calling, if that makes any sense." Both sat on the bench in silence for a while.

"What if this is all just hormones?" asked Susan, staring at the ground, kicking at a stray leaf. Nicole's eyes widened at the comment.

"Susan…. We don't have tampons."

Susan jumped up and stared in shock at Nicole. "What the hell are we suppose to do?" she yelled. Nicole gripped the edge of the bench, and thought hard.

"Come on! We gotta find Arwen!" she said, grabbing Susan's wrist and pulling her down the hallway.

As the girls ran to find Arwen, Legolas stood next to Boromir, Jake, and Gimli, but neither of them spoke. Legolas tried to decipher the immense amount of feelings he had toward this human girl. Nicole was quite beautiful, and a lovely singer, but was it love or lust? It had to be lust! It was her looks and her song that attracted him, not her personality.

Nicole's personality was disgusting. She was always insulting him, disrespecting him, and challenging him to stoop to her level. And that led him to say things he regretted. He had reflected on his behavior the past two days, and couldn't believe he acted so… so… un-elf like! And it was all her doing! Why, he did not know.

Nicole and Susan were like shooting stars; beautiful, yes, but men couldn't catch them. And even if they tried, they were burnt badly. But there was something about Nicole that Legolas couldn't put his finger on. Susan was more forward, and wore her true emotions on her sleeve. But Nicole was hiding something, Legolas could tell. Anytime he had approached her, she was either cruel in a defensive manner, or unemotional and indifferent.

Legolas finally came to the conclusion that it was lust and the fact she was a mystery. And this human girl was quite a puzzle. Nicole was caring toward her companions, the dwarves, Elrond, and Arwen, but thorn of a rose to everyone else. Hiding in the dark with her deep secret… but what could it be?

Jake, on the other hand, knew exactly what Nicole's secret was, for he was there. Shaking the bad memories from his mind, he glared at Boromir and Legolas. They were getting too close to the people he loved the most. And that ranger man, who was currently standing with the hobbits and the wizard, Jake didn't trust him either.

After yesterday in the library, Jake had been extra cautious around Aragorn. Jake didn't like the fact that he was a descendent of the man that caused all this trouble in the first place. What if he turned just like his great-great-great-grandfather or something along that line, and tried to take the ring? What if he tried to hurt Nicole or Susan? NO… no, that wouldn't happen.

And Boromir! Jake let out a tiny scoff. Who did that guy think he was? Jake always figured Susan would go after the guys that could actually present a challenge, but this guy was obviously not a challenge. He was weak too.

Jake saw the way Boromir looked at the ring yesterday. He saw how everyone, including the self-righteous elves looked at it. However, he probably was looking at it the same way. Like Nicole, he didn't really want to go on this quest, but he felt like he had no choice. The ring called to him, and it called to Nicole too.

Yes, Jake saw the way she reacted to the ring yesterday, and was worried. Nicole had been hurt so much in her life, what if this quest hurts her too? Maybe he should have listened to her yesterday, and agreed to go back to the car.

But why were they brought here? Was there something that needed to be done? Was there something that needed to be changed in the timeline? Jake regretted never reading the books, because that knowledge would have been real helpful now. He sighed and faced the fact that they would have to walk in the dark.

Boromir was also worried about the quest. If only he had the ring, then maybe he could save Gondor. Osgiliath was reclaimed, but was weak as well. Couldn't the power of the ring save his people? Why were the elves and this Aragorn so demanding in that it needed to be destroyed? Were they hiding something from him?

Ever since he had arrived in Rivendell, he felt scorned. The only person who had accepted him was Susan… well… not immediately, but he could tell she was softening up to him. She was a true fighting spirit, much like her friend, but not so secretive. Susan was a bright flame among the ice and earth, shining above all the rest, not afraid of being different. Boromir admired that in her. If only he knew her father, then maybe he could ask for her hand in marriage, after this was all over of course. But would they survive to see the end?

Boromir looked up just in time to see Susan and Nicole hurry down the stairs in a secretive manner. Nicole was clutching a small, brown satchel while Susan was scanning the area for anybody watching. Jake walked over to them cautiously as if they were lionesses, hording over a piece of meat.

"You two okay?" he whispered. Nicole and Susan whipped around while stuffing the satchel behind them, staring at Jake with wide eyes.

"We're fine, why do you ask?" Nicole asked in a rush voice.

"Yeah, what do you want?" snapped Susan. Jake merely shrugged his shoulders and went to stand next to them as Elrond and the elves of Rivendell came forth to bid them goodbye. Frodo also finally appeared to the group. Nicole noticed he looked as sad and as nervous as ever.

The Fellowship said their bitter goodbyes. Gimli and Gloin shared a fatherly embrace, Legolas and the Rivendell elves exchanged elvish blessings, Aragorn bid goodbye to Elladan and Elrohir, and Gandalf and the hobbits said farewell to Bilbo. Nicole and Susan approached Elrond.

"Pen tithin," he muttered softly before he engulfed the two crying girls in his arms. He first kissed Susan on the forehead, and then Nicole.

"The only advice I can bestow upon you," he said, "is to rejoice in your music, and open your hearts and minds." The girls nodded and then stepped back, while Jake approached Elrond. They both grasped each other's forearms.

"I do not need to tell you to watch over them," said Elrond, "for you have done so with courage and love for so many years." Jake's heart swelled with pride and love for the first time, but his face remained strong and set. He then stepped down to join the girls as Elrond overlooked them.

"Nai i Valar nauvar as elyë," he said with one final look to Nicole. Though they did not know what he said, they felt his blessing in their hearts.

Arwen then came forward and embraced the girls one last time. Once she released them, she looked kindly at Jake, who stood a couple of steps back. With one good push from Nicole and Susan, Jake moved toward Arwen, who embraced him like a brother, and kissed him fondly on the cheek.

"Take care of yourselves, noss nin," she said softly. Nicole saw her look over Jake's shoulder at Aragorn, who smile politely. Nicole grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry," she whispered to Arwen. "You'll see him again." Arwen turned to look her in the eye, and smiled.

"Hannon le."

"You're welcome."

Arwen quirked an eyebrow at Nicole. "You learn elvish very quickly."

"Meh. It was a good guess." They exchanged a light laugh and embraced one more time before Nicole, Susan, and Jake joined the Fellowship.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," said Elrond, speaking to the Fellowship. "On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." All the members of the Fellowship gave a respectful bow to the Lord of Imladris.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf, looking at Frodo. The members turned to him for guidance, but Frodo looked like he could give none. None the less, he turned and marched forward, appearing to be the proudest of hobbits. Gandalf followed him, and then the trio and the rest of the members.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" whispered Frodo, but Nicole could hear. She turned around as if to head back into Rivendell, but Susan and Jake stuck out their arms to hold her back. Nicole gave a small whimper in defeat and turned back around just in time to hear Gandalf say left.

"Just think Nicole," said Susan, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We could now be in the books and movies back home!"

Nicole turned her head to look at Susan. "Who do you think would play us in the movies?"

Susan walked quietly for a minute, thinking up an answer. "Jake would be… Brad Pitt, cept he would have to cut his hair and dye it. I would of course be Angelina Jolie, cause I need a kick ass actress to play me."

"Of course," agreed Nicole.

"And you can be Jennifer Garner."

"Isn't she that chick from 'Alias'?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look anything like me!"

"Yeah she does!"

"I'm smaller, and I have black hair, not brown."

"You have the same eyes!"

"No we don't!"

The men of the Fellowship sighed and let their heads hang in distraught. It would definitely be strange with two women.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill. I do not own Jewel's "Foolish Games."

Chapter 10

The Fellowship traveled east for more days than the outsiders could count. Having rarely traveled by foot for more than two miles, Nicole was feeling weary, as was Susan and Jake. Though Elrond's medicine was working wonders, Nicole was struggling to keep up with Gandalf and Aragorn at the front. Though she did not really trust them, she trusted Legolas less, and wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He was getting too close to her secret, to their secret.

On the first day, they traveled all through the night in silence, never stopping. With only the occasional sound of an animal in the distance and the quiet whispers of Merry and Pippin, Nicole and Susan were finding it hard to stay awake. By midnight they began to sway slightly, so Jake put both arms around their waists to steady them.

Finally, Aragorn and Gandalf stopped and began to speak in hushed whispers. The hobbits and outsiders flopped down on the ground, trying to sooth their muscles.

"Are we breaking camp now?" asked Susan, taking off a boot and massaging her foot.

"No," replied Aragorn soberly. "We will not break camp till midday."

"But we've been traveling since early morning!" cried Sam, looking at Bill with sad eyes. Aragorn said nothing, but continued to whisper with Gandalf about places Nicole couldn't understand. They talked of a place called Holland, Car wrath the lass, some gate called red horn, and a Gap of Rohan.

Aragorn turned to face the Fellowship. "Up!" he commanded, "We're moving on."

"We must hold to this course, west from the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

"Forty days?" cried Nicole in disbelief.

"We can at least take a break if we have that long to travel!" added Merry, while Pippin nodded behind him.

"No, on your feet!" snapped Aragorn in a voice that left no room for arguments. The rest of the Fellowship rose and followed their fearless leader.

"Travel nazi," whispered Nicole to Susan, as she giggled, "Why does Arwen like him so much? She's too good for him." What they didn't see was Aragorn turning his head slightly at hearing her comment, and sighing.

Finally, at noon the next day, the Fellowship was allowed to rest. They had a cold meal of bread and cheese, but they were grateful nonetheless. Boromir took the first watch, as the rest lay on their blankets and tried to sleep. Nicole, Susan, and Jake moved slightly away from the group, and snuggled close together. But Nicole found no rest.

Nicole began to dream again, tossing and turning against Jake and Susan. Like before, the dark shadow in the shape of her father came to attack her, but there was no bright light to save her.

"No… Please, no… Daddy, don't…. DADD-" Nicole was awoken by a strong hand roughly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes shout open and found Gandalf's staring right at her.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "You'll wake the others." As Gandalf walked back to his seat, Nicole looked up. All the others were sound asleep, and it was Gandalf's turn to watch over. The sky had turned a dark gray, as if it were going to rain.

"Do not worry," he whispered, not wanting to wake the others. "It will not rain."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow at him. How did he know what she was thinking? Being as silent as she could be, Nicole got up and walked over to Gandalf. Taking a seat next to him, she kept her eyes on him while he kept his eyes on the horizon.

"How did you…"

"How did I know what you were thinking?"

"… Yeah."

"Your actions are not as subtle as you think they are, Nicole."

Nicole was relieved he didn't call her "Lady Nicole." Letting out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, Nicole turned to look at the horizon with Gandalf.

"Are you having problems sleeping?" Gandalf inquired.

"It's nothing," she replied, hugging herself for warmth.

"If it were nothing, then we would not be having this conversation, for you would still be sleeping." Gandalf pulled out a pipe, lit it, and began to smoke. Nicole's face remained placid, but inside she was sneering. Her and her companions' fathers used to smoke while they drank brandy and talked about how successful they were.

"Don't worry about me. That's my job," she replied, starring once more onto the horizon. Gandalf turned to look at her.

"Well…" he muttered and began to murmur other ramblings while taking another puff. Nicole sighed. She knew she was being rude, and that Gandalf was just concerned.

"So where exactly are we going? All these names are confusing me," she remarked, trying to make conversation.

"We are heading south to a gap between the mountains. It's called the Gap of Rohan. Rohan is a country."

Nicole nodded her head in understanding. "How do you and Aragorn keep up with all these names and languages? Seems tiring to me."

"When you've lived as long as we have, it comes naturally."

"Aragorn doesn't look old. How old is he? Like 42?"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows and murmur more intangible ramblings.

"Fifty?"

"… Try 87."

Nicole's eyebrows hit her hairline, and her mouth fell open. "Holy crap, he's old!"

"Therefore you must respect him."

Nicole scoffed. "He doesn't deserve my respect."

"Oh really?" he questioned in that tone that made him seem curious, but really wasn't.

"Yeah!" assured Nicole. "He abandoned Arwen and his country. No man like that deserves any respect."

"You do not know what you speak of! Why must you always jump to conclusions before you know the whole story?" reasoned Gandalf.

Nicole was shocked at his assessment. She guessed that there were times that she jumped to far ahead, but with Susan and Jake that was okay only because she knew them so well. Nicole never really had any experience with getting to know new people. She just assumed they were all the same.

"Aragorn has lived a long life as many different people," said Gandalf, breaking the silence. "And has faced many hardships. He only wants what's best for Arwen and his people."

"… Sorry…" she muttered looking down at her hands.

Gandalf reached over and took one of her hands into his own. Nicole could feel his coarse, frail skin on her soft, smooth skin. But his held warmth she had only felt once before, and that was in Rivendell.

Nicole looked up into his soft, old eyes. She saw the wisdom and vigor in them, and felt a sense of peace in her that would last for a while.

"Do not be sorry, Nicole. You and your friends still have much to learn. Now, why don't you go get some sleep?"

Nicole nodded and squeezed his hand in comfort. She rose and joined Jake and Susan on her blanket.

Before she laid her head down, she looked once more at the old wizard. Still smoking his pipe and looking onto the horizon, Nicole finally felt trust. The kind of trust you find with a grandparent.

Nicole had never met her grandparents. Her mother's parents still lived in Greece, and had only contacted Nicole once when their youngest daughter, Lara, died. Nicole understood that long distance calls were difficult, especially when you didn't have a phone. They apparently lived in an isolated villa that was quite peaceful, but fairly remote. They wanted to give their only two daughters a life of opportunities, so they spent all the money they had saved on sending them to a college in America.

Her father's parents died before she was born. They had immigrated to America from France and Spain, met, married, and had one son. Her grandfather, a French entrepreneur, had reportedly started a successful chain of French cafes throughout the east coast. Her grandmother, a Spanish artist, displayed her pottery in local art exhibits. Nicole wished she had met them all, but unfortunately she had to find out about them from the photo albums and heirlooms stored in the attic of her house.

Questions about her grandparents always resulted in another beating from her father. Her mouth once again got her in trouble. She wondered why they never visited her grandparents in Greece, for they had the money. Nicole wondered about a lot of things. Why her parents' only friends were the parents of her friends. Why they had a deep loathing for their own parents. And why they never liked to leave home. Like parent, like child.

What Nicole lacked in not knowing her grandparents, she found in Gandalf that day. She found the kind of trust that he wouldn't rat on her if he caught her sneaking cookies in before dinner, or the sense of knowing that his house would always be open if she wanted to run away from home. Nicole wished she had that earlier in life.

Nicole wanted to hear stories of his travels and how "in the good old days, we didn't have bows and arrows," but sleep soon took her weary eyes. As she slept, Gandalf looked on her with kindness and protection.

"Yes, there is much to learn… and much to do."

Aragorn was the one to wake everyone at mid afternoon. Feeling rested, the march that night wasn't as hard on Nicole as the previous one. She looked to the sky and saw that unlike at noon, the sky was clear and the stars shown. Taking a deep breath, she tried to find familiar constellations, but was unsuccessful.

"Even the sky is different," commented Nicole.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Susan, who was also looking at the sky. When they were little, and Susan stayed at Nicole's house, they would spend their time at night searching the sky for the constellations and planets.

"The moon is the same, the months are the same, and even the English language is the same. Why wouldn't the stars be the same?"

"Maybe our fates have changed," whispered Susan to the wind. As if Nicole followed Susan's words with her eyes, she turned her head to see Aragorn starring back at her. Nicole would have sneered or made some kind of nasty face if it wasn't for the look in his eyes. By the light of the moon, Nicole could clearly decipher the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

Keeping their gazes locked, Nicole was blasted by a gust of wind from behind. She bowed her head and hugged her arms to keep the cold from stealing her warmth. When she looked up again, Aragorn was now facing front. She wished to make amends with him after what Gandalf told her, for her heart ached in sorrow for saying such things to him.

At noon, the Fellowship once more settled down for a meal and rest. Legolas and Aragorn kept a tough watch on the surrounding areas, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf conversed about different paths they should take, while the hobbits tried to sleep. The outsiders once again huddled close and conversed quietly to themselves.

"Still thinking we should have come on this quest, Susan?" asked Nicole.

Susan was currently sprawled out on the grass in exhaustion. "I'm beginning to doubt myself now," she said, not lifting her head to face Nicole.

"Ugh! I can't sleep!" cried Pippin, sitting up to face the world. "It's too quiet!"

"Well not now, with that loud voice of yours, Peregrin Took!" chastised Gandalf.

"No, he's right," said Aragorn, still keeping a close watch. "I myself have traveled this land before, but today I do not hear the creatures that call this place home."

The Fellowship grew quiet once more as the dark silence crept into their ears. The sky was once dark again with gray clouds, and the air heavy with the promise of bad weather.

Susan, at seeing everyone's fearful look, flipped up her hood and began to wave her arms hauntingly in front of Nicole.

"Boogly Boo!" she said in a deep voice, causing Nicole to laugh at her antics.

"Nicole, could you maybe sing for us?" inquired Pippin.

"Sing what?" snapped Nicole, who turned away from Susan to face him. What could she possible sing to brighten the mood? At her tone, Pippin cowered.

"Besides… I don't have my guitar. I left it in Rivendell with Susan's."

All four hobbits exchanged guilty looks.

"You didn't!" yelled Susan in disbelief, jumping up from her seat. With her black hood still on, and her flaming eyes, the hobbits were easily intimidated.

"Well," started Sam as he stood, "We just thought it would be a right shame for musicians to leave their instruments behind." He went over to Bill the pony, and Susan and Nicole followed him. When Susan approached the pony, Bill snorted and began to back up.

"Whoa, Bill, whoa!" said Sam, removing the two guitars from under all the packages and sacks.

"What's his name?" asked Susan.

"Bill."

Susan grinned evilly and turned to face the frightened pony. "Oh the irony does not end!" she commented with an evil grin, taking her guitar.

"Well you play now?" asked Frodo. Nicole looked into his bright blue eyes, and found it hard to resist. She then looked to Gandalf for consent, and he nodded his head.

"Alright," she agreed, "Something quiet." As she and Susan began to tune, Legolas walked over to Aragorn who was looking out at the clouds.

"As if this day were not depressing enough," he scoffed, looking straight ahead. Aragorn merely raised his eyebrows in acknowledge of their comment. Legolas was shocked. The ranger, who the outsiders had also shown disdain to, was indifferent?

"Aragorn…"

"I do not think they come with us with hatred in their hearts, mellon nin… Rather with defenses around them."

Legolas understood. After all, the ranger had had more experience with the human race. Maybe it was true that their scowls and sneers were not out of hate but out of fear. What if it was like that with all races, such as the dwarves? Were they maybe afraid of the elves?

'Elves are stronger and not as greedy,' thought Legolas as he unconsciously held his head a little higher.

Susan and Nicole tuned their guitars, and Jake twirled his sticks in his fingers. He loved being a drummer, but it sucked at the moment that his drum wasn't as travel-friendly as the guitars.

"What song should we play?" asked Nicole to Susan.

"What about that lullaby Aunt Lara use to sing us?"

Jake tensed his back, but quickly relaxed, and Nicole wore a scowl on her face. Susan bowed her head as she realized that the pain was still too close to play that song.

Nicole ran all their songs through her head, but one kept appearing. The song certainly would be appropriate because of the weather and the mood. She closed her eyes, and took in the smell of coming rain. Her fingers stroked her pick as it lightly began to strum the individual, wire strings. Susan, hearing the melody, began to play as well.

"You took your coat off… and stood in the rain…

You're always crazy like that.

And I watched from my window… always felt I was outside…

Looking in on you."

The hobbits hushed, and the men turned to face the girls, who filled the void with an alluring melody. It was soft and quiet, like a stream in the winter, almost frozen because of the cold. As they played, Legolas felt the most serene and beautiful feeling wash over him, but he dared not to delve any deeper in fear of destroying it. Boromir watched Susan as she leaned against a rock and looked to the gray sky, playing a song she had memorized so long ago. His fire had been tamed by a mere sound.

"You were always the mysterious one with…

Dark eyes and careless hair, you were…

Fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.

Then you stood in my doorway… with nothing to say…

Besides some comment on the weather."

At that moment, their playing became more tense, and vigorous, but still as quiet. Nicole and Susan no longer played the simple, individual notes, but the broader, harsher cords that quickened their heart beats.

"Well in case you failed to notice,

In case you failed to see,

This is my heart, bleeding before you…

This sends me down on my knees…"

Then both Susan and Nicole sang in the melody, joining their voices in a sweet rapture that had then men, all except for Jake, eager to hear more. Jake calmly sat off to the side, looking at his family with approving eyes.

"And these foolish games are tearing me apart…

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart…"

Nicole looked up to find Legolas starring at her with that emotionless stare of his. His eyes were a dull blue; void of light, happiness, or sorrow. Just indifferent. Legolas looked back at her and saw the anger carven on her pale face. It was like she was a ghost that haunted his soul.

"You're breaking my heart," she whispered to the icy wind. She and Susan continued to play, until the hobbits were fast asleep. Soon the rest of the Fellowship, minus Legolas, took to their blankets. Legolas stayed in the middle of camp, slowly turning to scan the area. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Not by orcs, or goblins, but by a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes. Nicole decided to stay up incase the dreams visited her again. But she kept her breathing steady, and blinking to a minimum, so not to cause Legolas's attention to her.

Was he hiding something like her? Was that why he looked so uncaring? Was he hurt by somebody, like her before they met? What did they have in common? Nicole shook herself of her thoughts. They had nothing in common. She was night, and he was day.

And that was all there was to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill. I do not own Jewel's "Innocence Maintained" or The Princess Bride.

Chapter 11

Many more days passed as the Fellowship traveled east. The weather was looking up for the clouds had parted in the sky, but the air was becoming colder. Even though the sun shone on Nicole's face, she kept her cloak wrapped around her firmly.

Nicole had volunteered to take first watch, hiding from her nightmares again, but was currently debating whether the nightmares might have been better than the cold. She scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of danger, though she didn't even know what the possible dangers looked like.

Heaving a sigh, she gazed fondly at Jake and Susan. Jake had offered to take watch so that she could sleep, but she just smiled at him as he ruffled her hair. As her big brother, her protector, he never ceased to care about her and Susan.

At that moment, a large gust of wind blew across the camp. Nicole ducked her head to shield her pale cheek from windburn. The air hit her like a huge block of ice. The weather where the outsiders lived was always relatively warm, so this new feeling was rather uncomfortable.

She suddenly felt warmness encase her, and looked up to find Aragorn wrapping her with a blanket. With a puzzled looked, she cautiously held the blanket to her body as she watched Aragorn sit beside her, taking out his pipe. As he smoked and stared at the horizon, Nicole narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered in an almost criticizing voice.

"You were cold, were you not?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you," she scoffed, turning her head to face the horizon. She heard Aragorn sigh, saw him kick a large stone from under his foot, and smelled the smoke from his pipe as he took another puff.

"You know, smoking is bad for you."

Aragorn gave her a strange look out of the corner of his eye as if to say, "What are you talking about?"

"Do people in your world not smoke?"

"No, it's just that the people who do die earlier than they're suppose to." Secretly, Nicole wished her father would choke on one of his cigars, but that has never happened. Noticing her hatred for smoking, Aragorn put out his pipe, and placed it back in his small bag.

"Arwen does not approve of my smoking either. Most elves do not."

At the subject of Arwen, Nicole's ears perked up and she turned her head slightly toward Aragorn. Nicole bit her bottom lip, and contemplated whether she should ask him something that has been plaguing her mind since they left Rivendell.

"Did you break up with her?"

Aragorn turned to look at her. "What do you mean 'break up with her'?"

"You like her, right?"

"I _love_ her."

"Then why did you end your relationship with her? Why did you break up with her?"

"You don't understand our world or the elves! You couldn't comprehend the damage!"

Nicole moved forward and stared directly into his eyes. "Try me," she whispered maliciously. She knew all to well the damage love could do, especially the damage of lack of love. Aragorn sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I am mortal, she is immortal," he answered in frustration. "She would die of grief if we stayed together! Her father and I agreed that she should be with her people and sail away to the Undying Lands."

"That's not yours or Elrond's choice! That's hers!" scolded Nicole. Aragorn was right in that she didn't fully understand the cultures here, but she understood the power of choice.

"Was it not you who said 'When a person inherits responsibilities, he should do them without question'? Well I have taken responsibility in this, and I will not have her die because of me."

"Oh, and I bet you think you're real noble for doing that?" scoffed Nicole. "Big knight in shinning armor saving the damsel from distress. Tell me Aragorn, did you ever think of asking her how she felt? Did you ever think that maybe all that distress is worth it?"

Aragorn turned his cold eyes to the ground in anger. How dare this girl question him? Why couldn't she understand that it hurt him too? Nicole leaned in closer so that he could hear every word that dripped with venom come from her mouth.

"Do you know how lucky you are? Do you know how many people in my world would kill for the love you have? …I would kill for what you have!"

Aragorn looked at her with softer, surprised eyes.

"Yeah, you have a responsibility for her," whispered Nicole as she gathered the blanket around her and stood up. "To love her, not baby-sit her."

With that Nicole left Aragorn to continue the watch and to think over his decision.

The next day, as they approached noon, the Fellowship came across the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Because Nicole was still tired from the night before, she leaned against Jake, who happily put an arm around her to steady her. Susan, on the other hand, kept a brisk pace.

Susan headed toward Boromir until she was only a few paces behind him. Boromir looked over his shoulder to see her staring at his back, and then faced the front with a small grin on his face.

Jake, on the other hand, was not grinning. His grip on Nicole became tighter and tighter as he saw Susan get closer to Boromir. It became so tight, that Nicole was beginning to struggle.

"Jake! I can't breath!"

Jake came out of his stupor as he let go of Nicole, and she rubbed her sides.

"What is your problem?"

Jake nodded off in Susan and Boromir's direction.

"Susan and Boromir?"

Jake nodded once more in answer. Nicole sighed and continued to march forward with Jake at her side.

"Yeah, I'm worried too. I don't want her to get hurt. But… if you think about, he has been nice to us."

Jake scoffed and grunted, staring at the ground.

"Come on Jake, think about her. Her dad was always at the hospital, 24/7, and her mom was always in Atlanta at the CDC. She needs someone in her life other than us. Boromir is one of the good guys, a bit old fashion, but he seems to really like Susan and accept her for her."

Jake looked out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Seeing this, Nicole decided to brighten the mood.

"'Probably he means no _harm_.'"

Hearing this, Jake grinned and answered back. "'He's really very short on _charm_.'"

"'My friend, you have a great gift for rhyme,'" Nicole said, lightly slapping Jake on the back.

"'Yes, yes, some of the time.'" After that both Jake and Nicole went into a fit of giggles. Susan heard them, and turned around to look. Knowing what they were laughing about, Susan decided to deliver the grand finale with a smirk.

"'No more rhymes now, I mean it!'" she shouted to the back. Nicole and Jake exchanged a look, and then yelled back in unison.

"'Anybody want a peanut?'"

"Oh! I do!" answered Pippin, waving his hand in the air. Laughing even harder, Nicole bent down and gave Pippin a friendly hug.

A lone howl broke the laughter of the Fellowship. It pierced the air like an arrow to the flesh. Nicole felt her blood freeze.

"There are wolves here?" she asked to the wind.

"Do not worry."

Nicole jumped and turned around. Aragorn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked down at her with a slightly indifferent, slightly concerned look. "They are not nearby, but we better make camp here." At Aragorn's command, everyone began to unpack.

The sun was high, and the sky was partly cloudy. They made camp on a collection of flat rocks that were warm due to the sun's rays. While Frodo and Sam began to cook sausages, Gimli and Gandalf argued about the path to take, and Jake and Nicole took a seat on one of the rocks.

"Merry! Pippin!" called Aragorn, "Come here, and Boromir and I will teach you how to fight." Merry puffed out his chest and grabbed his little hobbit sword, and Pippin did the same a little more reluctantly. Boromir approached Susan quietly, who was looking out onto the beautiful landscape.

Despite his soft footsteps, Susan heard him and turned around to face him. Boromir gave a short bow of the head at being caught, and Susan smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she commented, looking back at the snowy mountains.

"Quite," he answered, not taking his eyes off her. "Would you like to join us? I could teach you a few defense moves, so that if we are ever attacked, and I am not there, you can protect yourself." Susan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I can protect myself _and_ attack, thank you very much."

Boromir raised his eyes, and shifted slightly on his feet.

"Really? Like you did when we first met?"

Susan turned around, separated her feet, and beckoned him to attacked with the movement of her index finger. Boromir side stepped to the left, and attempted to right hook her, but Susan grabbed his wrist. He then launched his left fist, but Susan grabbed that wrist too, and then pulled him to the ground. She rolled on her back, pressing her feet to his stomach, pushing up with her legs, and successfully flipping Boromir onto his back with a loud thud.

Standing to her feet, Susan brushed the dirt off her legs.

"See? Told you I could defend myself," she said proudly. Boromir rose to his feet, wincing slightly, but still towered over Susan, intimidating her to the core.

"Yes, but orcs do not attack you bare handed. They'll have swords, and you have a long distance weapon. Do you know how to use that?" he asked with doubt in his voice.

Susan glared with all her strength, then marched over to her bass, bow, and quiver.

Notching an arrow, she held the bow steady, and drew it all the way to her cheek. When Susan released it, the arrow zipped through the air, hitting a rock near Frodo and Sam, and breaking in half on impact. Frodo and Sam were currently looking at the broken arrow, but then turned to look at the sausage that Sam had stuck on a fork. The sausage was no longer there, but on the pointed end of the broken arrow.

Boromir's eyes were wide open as he stared over Susan shoulders, who turned to face him.

"In ninth grade gym class, we were required to learn archery. I kicked everyone's ass, and got the first and only A in my high school career." Grabbing her bass guitar and quiver, she walked coolly over to where Jake and Nicole were sitting. Even though Boromir didn't understand half of what she said, he realized he might have underestimated her slightly.

"What is this 'high school'?" he asked himself, watching Susan's back.

Susan sat down next to Nicole, who was quietly laughing at Susan.

"You know that was a really cool trick, but you forgot to mention that Elladan gave you pointers before we left, and you got a C, not an A."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," retorted Susan, while picking at her bow.

"Yeah, especially since he doesn't know what an A or a C is!" Susan stopped messing with her bow, and pondered Nicole's comment before growling at her in realization. Then, her face screwed up in nervousness as she fiddled with the string of her bow. Only Nicole knew what this sign meant.

"You weren't aiming for the sausage, were you?" Nicole asked.

"Actually, it was the tree stump about 15 feet away."

Nicole groaned and placed her head in her hands, while Susan bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry," said Susan, wincing at Nicole's distressed look. "I guess I got carried away with my pride."

"No, you think?" Nicole quipped sarcastically.

Nicole looked around and saw Boromir sword fighting with Merry and Pippin, Frodo and Sam eating quietly, and Aragorn saying "Move your feet!" Nicole then realized she had not seen Legolas since they stopped.

Looking around frantically, she found him starring off towards the north. Legolas had noticed Nicole searching, and then staring at him. He had a strange urge to look back at her, but he continued to scan for signs of trouble. Nicole released a sigh she didn't know she held, and continued to watch him.

"Nicole?"

Nicole whipped back to face Susan. "What?"

"Do you think we should right a song about this whole experience? I mean, it would be pretty cool to sing if we ever did get back home," said Susan, acknowledging both Jake and Nicole.

"I don't think anyone would believe us if we did get home," commented Nicole, removing her guitar from her back. "But I think a song about the meaning would be good."

"Well, what about this," replied Susan as she started a tune. It filled Nicole's and Jake's ears, and soon Jake began to play on his shoe with his drumsticks. Nicole soon found her entrance and began to sing a part that reminded her of the other night.

"Birds always grow silent before the night descends, 'cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend."

"That's good," said Susan, and stopped playing, "But something needs to go before it." The three continued to play and compose their song, until they heard a loud cry from on of the hobbits.

They turned around to see Pippin holding his hand while Boromir tried to apologize.

"Sorry!" cried Boromir, but Pippin would have none of it.

"Get him!" he yelled to Merry, and both tackled Boromir to the ground. Laughing and wrestling, Boromir tried to get back up, but had not luck.

"For the Shire!" cried Merry, causing Susan and Nicole to laugh. Exchanging a look, saying without words, "That looks like fun!" Nicole and Susan ran to save the valiant hero.

"Hold him! Hold him—" Pippin was cut short by Nicole lifting him off of Boromir, while Susan grabbed Merry. They then both realized that the small hobbits were heavier than they thought, and fell to the ground because of that weight.

Laughing and fighting, the girls didn't even notice that Aragorn had come to save them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough. Would you please get off the ladies?" Grabbing the backs of the hobbits' shirts, Merry and Pippin turned around and swiped Aragorn's legs from under him, causing him to fall and Boromir, Nicole, and Susan to laugh.

"You got my arm! You got my arm!" cried Merry as Nicole pinned him to the ground while Boromir and Susan shared a laugh. They sat up to face each other and looked at the happiness in each other's eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, _my lady_," joked Boromir.

"Oh you are so very welcomed, _good sir_," replied Susan, emitting another laugh from Boromir. There laughter was soon cut short by Sam's soft voice.

"What is that?" he asked, looking to the south. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in that direction. All Nicole saw was a small black, rain cloud. Legolas, however, was staring at it intently, as if it were an enemy.

"Nothing," assured Gimli, "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast. Against the wind," commented Boromir, reaching for Susan hand. As he grasped it, Susan gasped in shock but did not move. She looked at their hands, then at Boromir, but couldn't say anything.

"Crebain from Duneland!" shouted Legolas, and immediately everyone began to move.

"HIDE!" shouted Aragorn. Jake jumped down off his rock and grabbed Nicole and their things. He then helped her crawl under a thorny bush where Legolas was currently. Boromir called out to Merry, and dragged Susan to the nearest hiding spot. He pushed them both down and then laid next to Susan, wrapping a protective arm around her stomach. Susan tensed a little, but quickly relaxed at Boromir's reassuring gaze.

The Fellowship watched as black crows flew over the area, and cawing loudly. Jake held onto Nicole tighter, in hopes of shielding her from their gaze. Nicole scanned the sky with her eyes, watching the murder fly in circles. Her gaze then landed on Legolas, who was looking right at her. Unemotional and indifferent were his eyes again, but this time, Nicole was saddened instead of angered, causing her to bury herself into Jake's protective hold.

Susan did not watch the black birds, but the ground instead. Clutching her guitar and quiver, she felt fear flow through her veins. Sensing this, Boromir began to rub her stomach affectionately to sooth her nerves. Even through the chain mail and tank top, Susan could feel the burning touch. Like fire it began to spread from her stomach all along her body. Her eyelids slowly closed, as Boromir leaned in slightly to smell her.

"They're gone."

Susan and Boromir snapped out of their trance at Merry's comment. Slowly, the Fellowship crawled out of their hiding spots, and checked the sky again.

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf. Nicole looked around for Susan. Susan did not hide with her and Jake, and Nicole wondered where she could be. Then Nicole saw Susan and Boromir, standing next to each other, holding hands.

Before she could do anything, Jake leapt down the rocks, and separated Susan and Boromir by pushing Boromir out of the way.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted, scowling at Boromir, who had an equally angered glare of his own.

"Jake!" shouted Nicole as she ran down the rocks.

"Jake, you asshole!" screamed Susan as she punched him in the side, but he didn't even flinch. Both Nicole and Susan grabbed Jake's arms, but he wouldn't move despite their protests.

"You stay away from them, you hear—"

"Jake! That's enough!" shouted Aragorn. Jake turned to look at Aragorn, and once he saw his heated gaze, Jake bowed his head in defeat. Shrugging off the girls' arms, Jake stormed over to his things, leaving two very disturbed friends.

"Sorry, Boromir," said Nicole, "Jake's just like that sometimes."

Boromir nodded his head in agreement, and then marched over to Gandalf without so much as a look to Susan. Now she was really angry.

"How could Jake do that? Now Boromir is mad at me!" she hissed at Nicole.

"Susan, maybe you need to stay away from Boromir for a while, until Jake is comfortable with him. Plus you don't even know him that well, and now you're holding his hand!"

"I'll do whatever I want, Nicole!"

"I know you will, but just think about it first." Nicole walked away, gathering her stuff and strapping her guitar and sword to her back. Susan sighed, and then kicked at the dirt in frustration before gathering her things as well.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," commanded Gandalf. So the Fellowship left the foothills, and made their way to the snowy slope.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill. I do not own Muhammad Ali's little saying either.

Chapter 12

"I hate snow! I hate anything white! AND I HATE THIS BLOODY MOUNTAIN!" shouted Susan, as she and Nicole trekked up the mountain side. The Fellowship had been climbing for almost a day now, and because they were so tired, Nicole and Susan kept falling in the deep snow.

Nicole and Susan climbed up though, occasionally losing their balance when feet fell deep into the snow bank. They spread their arms out for balance, clutching their cloaks in their hands so the looked like huge crows, flapping their wings.

"Well, just think, Susan," huffed Nicole as she took a slow step up, but slightly tripping. "After all these day long hikes and mountain climbs will be really fit. We'll be…" pausing to catch her breath, "fitter than movie stars and models!"

Susan paused and turned around to face Nicole. "Nicole, in all our years of us being friends, have I ever wanted to be like a movie star or model?"

"No, but you've always wanted to kick their asses. This way you can!" Nicole replied cheerfully.

"Hey! I never thought of that!" exclaimed Susan with a bright smile.

At that moment, Legolas passed by the two girls to catch up with Gandalf. Nicole noticed something strange about the way he walked and looked down at his feet. His feet barely made prints in the snow as he walked on top of it. Susan's jaw dropped.

"You prissy elf!" she exclaimed in fury, waving her arms about and falling into the snow. Legolas simply turned around, and Nicole could have sworn she saw laughter and mirth in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" quipped Nicole, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I go to find the sun," he said with a smile on his lips, "To melt the snow so you dear ladies may not trip over yourselves. I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow—an Elf." He turned his eyes from Susan to Nicole, and Nicole saw them wiped of emotion again. She unconsciously frowned, but was distracted by Susan.

"Oh how poetic!" yelled Susan, struggling to stand and go forward, "How 'bout this for poetry! 'Fly like a butterfly! Sting like a bee!' Come over here and let me kick your ass!"

But in all of Susan attempts, the snow got the best of her, and she landed flat on her backside again, causing Nicole and Legolas to laugh.

For a brief moment, Nicole and Legolas did not think to scowl or be indifferent to each other, but they merely enjoyed the moment. Once Nicole realized what happened, she stopped laughing and blushed. Did she just laugh _with_ Legolas? What the hell? Why would she do something like that?

Not bothering to look at him again, Nicole leaned down to help Susan up.

"No wonder Gandalf said they used to call this mountain 'The Cruel,'" she muttered, rising to her feet. When they got up, Nicole and Susan saw that the rest of the Fellowship was looking down hill. Both girls turned to see Frodo tumbling to the ground. Once he had stopped, Frodo immediately went to grasp for the ring, as if his life depended on it. Both Aragorn and Jake went to assist Frodo, and saw the ring on its chain only a few feet away.

With staggering steps, Boromir slowly went to the ring, and gently picked it up, staring at it in awe.

"Boromir!" cried Aragorn, trying to bring him out of his trance. However, Boromir did not falter, and continued to stare. Susan, in concern, began to make her clumsy trek down to him, while fear ran through her like her blood.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he whispered, his left hand creeping toward the ring.

"Boromir!" cried Susan, as she tumbled slightly. "Wait!"

"Boromir!" shouted Aragorn this time, finally awaking Boromir. Susan stopped to see what would happen next, but only a few feet from Boromir and not after falling again.

"Give the ring to Frodo," commanded Aragorn, while both he and Jake eyed Boromir. Boromir smiled and handed the ring back to Frodo, who snatched it away quickly.

"As you wish," he replied cheerfully, "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair and slung his shield onto his back again. Susan once again tried to make it over to him, but not before tripping right in front of him.

"Susan, are you all right?" questioned Boromir, helping her to her feet. She sprang up quite quickly, and resumed a sort of Peter Pan stance.

"I'm fine!" she responded, brushing his arms off her. "I'm doing great!" Boromir looked at her with skeptic eyes.

"Well… I am kinda tripping over myself, but that's not the point!" Talking his right hand in hers, Susan looked Boromir in the eye.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Boromir sighed and began to caress her cold hand with his gloved thumb.

"Yes, I am fine. Here, let me help you." With that, Boromir wrapped his left arm around Susan's waist and help her up the mountain, still holding her hand. Behind them Jake growled, and while Aragorn released his sword, Jake kept a good grip on his.

"Do not worry about them, mellon nin," whispered Aragorn, as they continued. Jake turned his head slightly to acknowledge Aragorn's words.

"Boromir has good intentions," assured Aragorn, looking Jake in the eye.

"What does 'mellon nin' mean? I heard you say that to Elladan and Elrohir."

"You are very observant. It means 'my friend.'"

"You consider me a friend? You hardly know me."

"From what I have seen, you have only talked to three people since you have arrived here, other than the threats you bark out. Those people are Elrond, Nicole, and Susan. Why do you talk to me?"

Jake paused for a moment in thought. "I suppose I can trust you."

Aragorn placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "That is enough for me to call you my friend, under your circumstances." Aragorn smiled at Jake, and he smiled back. Placing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, they became life long friends, even though they didn't know the extent at the moment.

"I had a conversation with Nicole the other day. She is very… how do you say… headstrong."

Jake paused to admire Nicole, who was walking with Gimli up ahead of Jake and Aragorn. "She needed to be in our world. She wanted to prove she couldn't be brought down easily; to anyone and everyone."

"Is that why she and Susan are so independent?"

"In our world women have more choice. Everyone has a choice."

Aragorn paused to wonder about this world. The freedom to choose your own life and live it the way you wanted.

"I would like to visit this world one day," he said to Jake, taking a moment to check the surrounding.

"Hey, if we can end up here, maybe one day you'll see our world." Jake and Aragorn both exchanged a smile at the thought of experience.

Soon, the harsh and cold winds of the Redhorn caused the Fellowship to leave all smiles and laughs behind. Each man held two hobbits, Jake held Nicole and Susan, Legolas walked on top of the snow, Gimli stood close to Bill, and Gandalf lead the group, trying to move the snow with his staff.

Susan and Nicole shielded their faces into Jake's warm chest. They hated the snow, the whiteness of it all. It reminded Nicole of her house. White sheets, white carpets, white furniture. The white light constantly surrounded her with its pure imperfection.

Nicole was distracted by her thoughts as Legolas went to the front and listened to the winds' cruelest words.

"There is a fell voice on the air," he cried with the softest voice. A rush of dizziness overcame Nicole as haunted words entered her mind. With cloudy vision and hearing, boulders came down as Gandalf shouted something inaudible.

With all the strength he could muster and a final grunt, Jake turned into the mountain side and covered Nicole and Susan. As soon as the chaos ended, they turned back to hear Aragorn shout.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" yelled Gandalf, stepping onto the snow. With a straightened back and firm grasp on his staff, Gandalf looked like a tamer of winds.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" But with all his wise words, the chaos endured.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!" spoke the wind, blowing and freezing their faces.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" Nicole turned to see Susan standing proud on the snow, facing the place where the voice came. Only Susan would face an unseen evil. With a clap of thunder, more snow boulders came down. Susan didn't even have time to scream, but luckily Jake pulled her back before the snow fell down on top of the Fellowship.

Nicole felt like she was drowning, struggling for breath and life. Surrounded by white and light, she struggled to find release. A strong arm pulled her to safety and Jake's arms. Coughing and sputtering, she crawled into her protector's arms, wanting to be anywhere but here.

It was so cold, and frightful, how were they to survive? They would surely die up here before they reached the other side of the mountain. Ice tears that reflected her current state crept down her cheeks as she prayed to any God that would hear her plea.

Legolas climbed back up and immediately found Nicole. Every emotion reached out to her, but he calmed himself. This was no time to grow soft; he must remain strong, for her and the Fellowship. Pulling to Gandalf up, they listened to Boromir.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," reasoned Aragorn.

"We must get off!" cried Legolas. "The women and the hobbits will not survive!" Susan was about to rip off Legolas's head until Jake called her name. Looking down at Nicole, Susan was washed down in sadness. There she sat, huddled in Jake's arms, clutching her heart with a frost bit hand.

"Oh! Nicole, why didn't you say anything?" cried Susan, almost in tears as she knelt down next to her, warming her hands. Nicole gave a wry smile.

"I didn't want you to worry…" Nicole gave another groan, and shrunk into Jake's arms.

"Susan, I don't want to die here…" Nicole barely whispered.

Susan took her hands into her own, and whispered soft words. "I won't let you die. I won't even let you get close to dying like last time." Turning to find help, Susan felt a rush of protectiveness.

"GANDALF!" cried Susan. Gandalf looked over Nicole, and handed a bottle to Legolas. Legolas then skillfully walked over to the three outsiders and pressed the bottle to Nicole's lips.

"Here," he said, letting the warm fluid trickle down her throat and lips.

"What is that?" asked Susan.

"It is miruvor. It will warm her body," Legolas responded. Legolas looked Nicole over, taking in her distraught body. He felt his heart warm up, and his body ache. How could a human who he's barely known do this to him? As he looked her over, he did pity her with all his being.

Susan looked at Legolas with compassion for a minute, but only a minute. She saw his rigid state and indifferent glance, and wondered if he had grown up on this mountain. What was he hiding?

"You certainly won't," she snapped. Legolas simply ignored her and walked back to the front, allowing the hobbits a sip of the elvish drink. He could not show anything but indifference if he didn't want his true emotions to show. If Nicole saw in his eyes how he truly felt, if she saw the lust in his eyes, it would certainly make the trip much more uncomfortable. For her sake and the Fellowship's, he would keep his feelings guarded.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," suggested Gimli, with a firm nod of the head. Gandalf looked over the fellowship, taking in their cold faces and their scared eyes. He heard Saruman's voice in his head, talking of past knowledge and the horror that awoke in the dark. He had once passed through Moria and thought it of the better choice, but he knew Aragorn did not approve. However, neither he nor Aragorn could make this decision.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," he finally said, and caused all eyes to turn on Frodo.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits and Nicole!" shouted Boromir. Frodo took in his friends' faces. He could not take them further. Then he looked to Nicole, who looked even worse. Suddenly, her tired eyes shot open, and stared into Frodo's warm blue ones.

Unspoken words passed between the two, and a common understanding was made. Black of night meet blue of day, and Nicole nodded her head in assent.

"Frodo?" asked Gandalf, looking for his decision.

"We will go through the mines," stated Frodo, in a voice that left no room for arguments, even though no one would.

"So be it."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill. I do not own the book, The Great Gatsby, Metallica, or Oktoberfest.

Chapter 13

"This is creepier than anything I've ever experienced," sneered Susan, wrapping her cloak around her, constantly peering over her shoulder.

"Even creepier than the bald biker guy who threw up pork rinds at your feet at the Oktoberfest concert?" asked Nicole. Susan furrowed her brow in thought before answering.

"That was a 10 on the creepy scale, this is like a 9.72."

The company of travelers had finally descended down the mountain range into a murky valley which would hopefully lead them to the Mines of Moria. Gandalf was the only one that could sum up the journey up Caradhras: it had defeated them.

The company would only stop once Gandalf felt it was safe for wolf howls could be heard in the distance. Thoughts of Rivendell and warm beds began to infect the minds of the hobbits and the outsiders. Gimli seemed to be the only one eager to enter the mines.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he said stoutly, checking every wall with the butt of his axe.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," quipped Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" sneered Legolas.

"Maybe because you're denser than the front lines of a Metallica concert," quipped Susan, causing Nicole to snicker loudly.

"Nicole, please! We must keep quiet." whispered Aragorn, walking up beside her.

"Okay Aragorn," choked out Nicole as she and Susan continued to snicker. The girls' snickering and giggling reached Gandalf's ear at the front of the company. He simply looked over his shoulder and tapped his staff into the ground twice.

Immediately, Nicole and Susan stopped gigging because they felt a sudden rush to their heads.

"I feel dizzy," whispered Susan as she stumbled back a couple of steps before Jake came up from behind. He carefully grabbed both girls around the waist and lead them the rest of the way.

Legolas stood there dumbfounded at the reproachful behavior of Nicole and Susan. Nicole was rude, immature, and too loud for her own safety.

'But why can't I stop staring at her?' he thought, finally moving forward.

After what seemed like miles of hiking through the valley, the company finally reached two large trees of holly and a flat wall of stone between them.

"I'm assuming this is it then?" asked Susan as Gandalf began to inspect the wall. Gandalf muttered his usual incoherent mumblings, and the clouds opened up and light shown on the wall. Nicole looked on with amazement as a door appeared outlined in silver light.

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," said Gandalf in a confident voice.

"What do you suppose that means? Speak _friend_ and enter?" asked Merry, staring at the door.

"Oh it's quite simple," assured Gandalf "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

About two hours later, neither friend nor passage way appeared. Gandalf gave up and threw his staff on the ground. Despite Sam's protests and reassurances, Aragorn released Bill and sent him back home.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," he said as he took off their equipment. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water, but were soon stopped by Aragorn. And Susan and Jake were sitting next to each other while Nicole slept in Jakes lap.

"She's not doing too well, huh?" whispered Susan, gazing at Nicole's worn out face.

"The medicine is helping some," answered Jake, holding Nicole closer to his body. "But I fear that she won't make it unless we find something more permanent."

Susan sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, looking at the ground. "I should have said something to you about how I feel about Boromir." Jake's face remained unmoving.

"It's just," continued Susan, turning towards Jake and rubbing his arms. "Boromir is a really good guy… despite the whole ring thing. He's everything I never had back home." Jake snapped his head towards her, his brow etched in confusion and hurt.

"You know I love you and I've always appreciated you being there for me. But you're family, and he's… something else…" Jake didn't say anything for a while. He finally wrapped one arm around Susan and kissed the top of her head. Relieved that everything was okay between them, Susan snuggled in closer to Jake's body, feeling safe for once.

"It's a riddle," whispered Frodo, standing up and facing the door. Everyone looked up towards him. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," whispered Gandalf, and instantly the doors began to open. Everyone jumped up to their feet in astonishment, and gathered their belongings. As they slowly entered, Nicole heard a small splashing noise. She quickly turned around and saw new ripples appear in the middle of the water.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered in fright.

"No, what is it?" answered Susan with her fingers itching for her bow.

"I heard it," responded Jake, grasping the handle of his sword. Slowly he pushed the girls back towards the company so that they came up behind the hobbits, but kept his eye on the water.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," began Gimli, unaware of what was happening around him. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Light from the outside began to shine of the dark dismal remains of the inside.

"This is no mine," whispered Boromir. "It's a tomb!"

At Boromir's words, Nicole slowly cast her eyes to the ground. The moonlight shown on scattered dwarf skeletons that were covered in decayed flesh and cobwebs. Nicole opened her mouth to scream, but she was muffled by Susan's hand.

"Goblins!" alerted Legolas, as he inspected a near by arrow. The warriors drew their weapons, and Jake followed suit, slowly leading the girls to the entrance.

"This fucking mission is over," he whispered to them. "We're getting out of here and returning to the car… I don't know what hell I was thinking…"

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir, slowly edging towards the door. "We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" At his words, the three outsiders turned to make a break for the door, but instead they saw huge tentacles shoot out from the water and grab Frodo's feet.

"Frodo!" screamed the hobbits and the girls as they all dove to hold him down. Jake began to slash at the tentacle, eventually freeing him as Sam called to Aragorn.

Before Aragorn and the rest could reach the hobbits, more tentacles pushed out of the water, knocking the hobbits and Jake to the ground and dragging Frodo towards the water. Nicole began to scream again as a monster surfaced and began attacking the company.

"Come on!" yelled Susan, as she grabbed Nicole's arm and dragged her into the cave. They ran behind a huge boulder and hide.

"Jake! We left him!" cried Nicole.

"He'll be fine," whispered Susan as she began to tremble.

"I want to go home!" wept Nicole. "I know that's being a coward, but I don't care! We could die here! This isn't the movie, it's real!"

"I know…" The girls held each other, hiding from the unknown danger. They sat there, ashamed as the yells of men reached their ears and the falling rocks shook the floor.

Once all was still, the girls slowly rose and called out into the darkness.

"Jake?!"

"Susan?! Nicole? Are you two alright?"

"Where are you? We can't see!"

The light from Gandalf's staff revealed a soaked and exhausted Jake. The girls ran into his arms and held on tightly as he caught his breath.

"We're so sorry we left you!" whispered Nicole.

"I wouldn't have wanted you there anyway," he said with a crooked grin.

"We were so scared," mumbled Susan into Jake's shoulder, hiding her tears. "I thought I was tougher than that." Jake kissed the tops of their heads.

"Any other girl would have pissed her pants and fainted on the spot."

"Are you ladies alright?" asked Gandalf. Susan and Nicole nodded their heads as the outsiders rejoined the company. Boromir placed a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder as she neared him.

Susan turned her head slightly, and smiled slightly at his appearance. "You're soaked."

Boromir just shrugged as if wet clothes and loads of chain mail were nothing. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked as his thumb slightly caressed her shoulder.

"I feel… ashamed… I thought I could talk the talk and walk the walk, you know?"

Boromir stared into her green eyes for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I do not understand what you just said." They shared a small laugh before gathering their things and following Gandalf.

"We now have but one choice," said Gandalf in a solemn voice. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Weapons drawn at all times, the company traveled through the narrow passageways of Moria with Gandalf and Gimli at the front. Occasionally they would stop to rest and eat. Nicole could not sleep for not only the fear of goblins and orcs in the dark kept her awake, but also for her failing heart. Sleep would make her even more tired, and she knew deep down if she did not take more medicine soon, she would not last Moria.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Jake as they walked along side one of the deeper chasm.

"Fine," lied Nicole as her eyes roamed, taking in the surroundings. "Elrond's medicine finally kicked in."

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," said Gandalf as Jake and Nicole came up behind Gimli and Legolas, "but mithril."

He dipped his staff down low enough so that the light it was emitting reflected of the mithril embedded in the cavern walls. Everyone peered over the edge in awe, even Legolas, for Nicole watched his lips slowly part in amazement. Legolas gazed at her out of the corner of his, causing their eyes to lock for a few moments.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he said, indicating the mithril.

"Finally!" barked Gimli, overhearing Legolas. "Something we can agree on, Master Elf!"

"I'm afraid I don't agree with either one of you," responded Nicole. "I hate the light of mithril."

"But lass!" protested Gimli, looking deeply offended.

"I'm sorry Gimli, but in my world sometimes the purest object is the most dangerous."

"Is this true?" asked Boromir to Susan while they stood in the back.

"Well… Yes," answered Susan. "You see, there's this book in our world, called The Great Gatsby. It's Nicole's father's favorite. In the book, the house of one of the characters is all white and pure, and so her father made her house like that: all white."

"And Nicole despises her father?"

"I know that might be hard to understand, but yes, she does." As Gandalf told the story of Bilbo's mithril chain mail shirt, Boromir whispered to Susan his response.

"Personally, I do not despise my father, but I can understand why anyone would for good reason." Susan smiled in the dark and slowly reached out for his right hand. She was disappointed to find it holding his sword, but Boromir whispered for her to hold his elbow so they would not be separated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the languages/phrases spoken in the books or movie. I do own Nicole, Susan, Jake, their parents (Howard and Lara Lawson, Tom and Elizabeth Daniels, Fred and Angelina Nox), Matt Thompson, the maid: Maria, and Bill.

Chapter 14

"I have no memory of this place."

The company stood before three great arches. Gandalf quickly scanned the stone walls for markings with his staff, but soon gave up.

"I am too weary to decide, and I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier." He spied a guardroom to the right and cautiously approached it.

"This seems to have been a guardroom, made for the watching of these three passages," said Gimli as he followed Gandalf in. When Gandalf gave the all clear, the company unrolled their blankets and ate their rations. He remained outside to smoke his pipe while deciding on the next path.

"Jake!" called Aragorn. "Help me build a fire." Jake quickly leapt up and joined Aragorn is the search for scrap wood. When everyone was out of range, Susan whispered to Nicole.

"We need to learn how to fight. I _am not_ going to chicken out again!"

"When being attacked from what appears to be a giant squid, I think chickening out is perfectly reasonable."

"You were right back there; we're not in a movie." Susan then knelt before Nicole and grasped her hands. "But do you really want to go home?"

Nicole shook her head while staring at the ground. "But right now?!" questioned Nicole in shock.

"Before more trouble comes. Come on!" Susan grabbed Nicole's hand and they walked over to Boromir who was fixing his pipe.

"I've reconsidered your offer," said Susan while Nicole half-hid behind her. "Will you give us a 30 second lesson in fighting?"

Boromir looked from Nicole's scared face to Susan's determined one. He took a deep breath before nodding his head and standing up.

"Get your weapons," he said as he brushed off his knees.

"Now, first: stay together when fighting to protect one another. Nicole, you will handle any close range enemies, Susan, the long range ones."

As Boromir quietly instructed them, Aragorn and Jake finished building the fire. Jake watched as Aragorn took a pinch of dried leaves and carefully put them into his pipe. After a few puffs, Aragorn noticed Jake's intense curiosity, and handed him the pipe. Jake tried to smoke, but only managed a coughing fit.

"Maybe another time," chuckled Aragorn.

A few hours later, Gandalf still hadn't decided which path to take. Susan slept with her head resting on Nicole's shoulder while Jake stood off to the side quietly practicing with his sword, Othronneth.

"Are we lost?" whispered Pippin to Merry.

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking."

"… Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Jake, step with your left foot, then lunge," recommended Aragorn. Jake gave a firm nod then tried again. Boromir glanced over at Nicole, nervously watching Jake while braiding her hair.

"Do you feel confident?" he asked her.

"A little bit I guess."

"Just remember: defend, deflect, strike. If the battle becomes too much for you, find a place to hide, and no one will think the lesser of you."

"I can't abandon Jake and Susan again."

"You and Susan should not fight in battles though."

"But in my world, women are soldiers too!"

"Would you be a soldier in your world?"

"No, but—"

"It is not for everyone." With that, Boromir sat next to Aragorn again, leaving Nicole with her thoughts.

"… before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Curious as to who Gandalf was talking to, Nicole carefully lifted her head and peered over the rocks, trying not to disturb Susan. She watched as Frodo sat next to Gandalf with a forlorn look upon his face.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all that come to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world and apparently other worlds as well, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also _meant_ to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

"Poor Frodo…" whispered Nicole.

"It's that way!" called Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" exclaimed Merry as he stood up to gather his things.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," explained Gandalf as he headed to the far left arch. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The company headed down the narrow passage way single-file before they came into what appeared to be a large room.

"Let me risk a little more light," whispered Gandalf as the company came up behind him. Nicole watched as Gandalf's staff lit up the room, which was actually a magnificent hall. Columns larger than redwood trees went back farther than Nicole's eyes could see, each intricately designed and as smooth as marble.

"Behold… the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Oh my God…" gasped Susan.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," said Sam as the rest of the hobbits stared in wonder.

The company slowly moved forward, continuing to take in the majesty of the realm. Nicole and Susan walked up to one of the columns and inspected it.

"How could they have built these without machines?" asked Susan as she felt the cold stone beneath her hand.

"Gimli!"

The two girls turned around in time to see Gimli race into another room. When they entered, they found him weeping before a tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,'" read Gandalf as he stood beside the tomb.

"Gimli," whispered Nicole. She walked up beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He is dead then. It's as I feared," finished Gandalf as he searched the room for any other clues. Giving his hat and staff to Pippin, he picked up a book held by a dwarf skeleton and began to read.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zâram. Balin tazlifi," prayed Gimli before rising. "Thank you, lass."

"Nicole!" called Susan. Nicole jogged over to Susan. "Stay close to me. This doesn't feel right."

"Susan's right," said Legolas to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger."

"Did you just agree with me?"

Before Legolas could respond, Gandalf read a passage from the book.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Nicole felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and looked through the door into the darkness of the realm. Something was out there, she knew it. She gave a light tug on Aragorn sleeve.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"There's something out there," she whispered to him, her eyes fixed on the outside. "Something… dark…"

"They are coming."

CRASH!

Aragorn and Nicole whipped around to see Pippin by the well and a dwarf skeleton that he touched fall into it. The rumbles echoed through the caverns and mines, each crash causing Pippin to wince. When the noise had stopped, everyone release their held breaths at the same time.

"Fool of a Took!" yelled Gandalf, slamming shut his book. He walked over to Pippin and snatched his hat and staff away. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"

A cold wind passed Nicole's neck. Drums began in the darkness. Sam pointed out the blue color of Frodo's blade.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled as Boromir rushed to the door. Two arrows shot out at him, landing with a twang in the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" yelled Aragorn to the hobbits and women. Nicole and Susan backed into the stone coffin of Balin, nervously drawing their weapons.

"They have a cave-troll," Boromir said as they began to bar the door. Jake helped to grab axes and timber with Legolas as Boromir and Aragorn positioned them at the door.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled, standing on top of Balin's coffin. With their weapons drawn, the fellowship stood waiting for the doors to fail them.

As the orcs broke down the door, Aragorn and Legolas shot their bows through the cracks.

"Should I be doing that?" Susan whispered in fear and confusion. Nicole grasped Susan's forearm with her free hand, not wanting Susan to go anywhere.

The doors flew open as Aragorn and Legolas continued their assault with arrows. With a yell, the company charged forward, slashing their way through the enemy.

"Defend, deflect, strike!" Nicole muttered as an orc came at her. "Defend," she said while matching her sword with the orc blade, "deflect," swinging it to the side, "strike!" With a quick motion, Nicole stabbed the orc in the side. It squealed and fell at her feet but before she could smile at her success, another orc was at her.

This one was larger and fouler than the first, if possible. She tried to defend the orc's blow, but it proved too heavy and knocked her down.

"Move!" Susan yelled, grabbing Nicole's free hand and dragging her to the back wall. There they climbed the rumble, narrowly escaping the orc's swings. The orc grabbed Susan's ankle as they climb. She kicked it in the face as Nicole swung her sword down on it. Once free, they reached the second tier only to find the troll had entered the room.

As the troll swung its hammer down on Sam, Susan notched an arrow and aimed for its head. Hitting it in the neck, Susan grinned. "This thing is too large to miss," she quipped, notching another arrow. But now its attention was on the women. It lifted its hammer at them, but thankfully Aragorn and Boromir grabbed its chain from below, distracting it again.

The troll came swinging about. Aragorn ducked for cover, leaving Boromir with the chain. With one pull, the troll sent Boromir flying for the wall.

"Boromir!" screamed Susan, but he was on the opposite side of the room. Her scream had attracted the attention of two orcs. They began to climb the rubble after the girls. Susan pushed Nicole behind the pillar and notched an arrow, missing the first orc, but hitting the second in the neck.

The orc grabbed Susan's legs, knocking her down. Nicole rushed over with her sword, swinging madly at the orc and forgetting everything Boromir taught her. But it was Legolas' arrow that knocked the orc back. Nicole looked in his direction, not realizing he had made it to the second tier.

"Take cover!" he yelled at her, taking out his knives and battling the nearby orcs.

Nicole grabbed Susan and dashed behind the pillar just in time to see the troll whip his chain at Legolas. He ducked three times before the chain caught on a pillar and then skillfully jumped onto the troll's shoulders. With two arrows notched, Legolas fired into the troll's skull and then jumped off.

But that did not stop the troll. It then proceeded to go after the hobbits. Nicole watched, helpless, as the troll crashed its hammer down, separating Merry and Pippin from Frodo.

"Frodo!" she cried out, running towards Merry and Pippin. Running out of ideas, she assisted the two hobbits in throwing stones at the troll. An orc climbed the wall towards the three. Nicole pulled her sword out once more.

"Defend, deflect, strike!" she yelled, charging at the orc before it could reach the hobbits. She managed to deflect the orcs blade, but the orc was too quick. With one stab, its blade connected with Nicole's left arm.

She screamed, falling backwards, away from the orc. The orc lifted its blade to deliver the final blow. From the right, Jake yelled and charged at the orc, knocking it down. With the upper hand, he stabbed repeatedly at the creature.

Nicole dropped her sword and reached at her wound. Her name mixed with Frodo's was shouted among the group. Lifting her right had to her face, she moaned at the sight of blood and began to cry.

Jake reached her first. Immediately, he tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped the wound.

"Jake… Jake!" she cried, not wanting to open her eyes. It was all a bad dream. Just a bad dream.

"Shhhh," he whispered back to her. "It's not bad. It's not bad."

Susan and Legolas then reached her. "Where is she hurt?" Legolas asked, kneeling next to her.

"Her left arm… I—I tried bandaging it… I don't—I don't know if it'll hold," Jake replied, shaking.

Legolas inspected the wound. "It'll have to. Can you carry her?" he asked Jake.

"Yes." Jake swiftly picked her up as Susan grabbed her sword.

The troll was defeated, and no more orcs were in sight. Aragorn, Sam, and Gandalf attended to Frodo as Jake, Legolas and Susan approached. A mithril shirt proved to be Frodo's savior.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," said Gimli.

"How is Nicole?" asked Gandalf.

"Her left arm is gravely injured," Legolas replied.

Before Gandalf could reply, the sound of more orcs entered the chamber. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

With Gandalf leading the way, they all ran from the chamber, the orcs trailing behind them. After about hundred yards, Jake struggled to hold Nicole, despite his strength. Soon they were surrounded by orcs and all hope seemed lost.

A roar in the distance caused the orcs to scatter.

"Let me down. I can run," Nicole whispered to Jake. He wanted to protest, but Jake was unsure of this new sound. Slowly, he let her down, keeping a protective arm around her.

The fellowship paused at the new sound.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

Closing his eyes in meditation, Gandalf eventually replied, "A Balrog—a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The fellowship ran quickly to a side chamber, Boromir in the lead. But he ran too quickly ahead and nearly fell off the edge. Susan quickly wrapped an arm around him, pulling them both back to the ground.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," Nicole could hear Gandalf say. "The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

They then came to a gap in the staircase. Legolas jumped nimbly across the gap first. "Nicole!" he called, opening his arms for her.

With Jake's help, Nicole jumped first, landing securely in Legolas' arms. Susan went next, followed by Gandalf. Arrows then rained on them, causing Legolas to put Nicole down and pull out his bow. Boromir jumped next with Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn tossed Sam.

Aragorn was about to toss Gimli until Gimli replied, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli then leapt on his own and almost stumbled back until Legolas grabbed him by the beard, and Susan by the arm.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled.

The stairs crumbled beneath Aragorn, Jake and Frodo, causing them to reach for higher ground. Pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling, causing the staircase to break apart.

"Hang on!" Aragorn yelled, holding both Jake and Frodo on either side of him. The stair case swayed side to side, but the three waited for the right moment.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn said, and soon they were able to jump from on stair case to the other. And with that the fellowship was off again.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled as the fellowship raced past him, Jake and Nicole at the back. Soon the Balrog appeared, charging after them like Satan's pet.

They raced across the bridge, leaving Gandalf in the middle.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled at the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

The Balrog stood high in response, flames reaching out from its skin.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf stated, lifting his staff and sword high.

The Balrog pulled out a sword of its own, wreathed in flames, and swung it down, connected with a sphere of light that surrounded Gandalf.

"Go back to the Shadow."

The Balrog took one more step forward, pulling out a whip and cracking it to the side.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled, slamming the butt of his staff to the bridge.

With one more step from the Balrog, the bridge crumbled underneath it, causing his fall. Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, but the whip from the Balrog came up and tripped him.

Frodo ran to him, but was stopped by Boromire. "Gandalf!" the hobbit cried.

With one last look, Gandalf whispered, "Fly, you fools." And he was gone.

The fellowship retreated back, with Boromir dragging Frodo. Nicole could not believe her eyes, but with Jake's arm around her, she stumbled out of the cavern and into the light of day.

Outside in the light and cool wind, the fellowship wept.


End file.
